Falling For You
by Lupusm
Summary: It's forbidden for a dark angel and a human girl to ever fall in love it was against every law he ever knew.He knows he's risking everything for someone who can die in just a second but how can he not when she makes him feel things no one else can and that's worth it. All I ever knew was fear. Always relying on the shadows to hide and protect me that is until him. He's my angle.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

* * *

"What do you mean there's a human!?"

As I looked on I couldn't help but let out a sigh. My father was going at it again...it seems. Poor Iruka. What a fool. Everyone knows a human family moved in days ago, they weren't the first, others lived by in a secluded area, but no one could say they were ordinary humans, we weren't after all, but unlike us they were human. Out of everything Iruka has done this had to be his worst. It was no surprise my father didn't want him to teach me. He was stupid enough to bring it to the attention of my father who does not seem pleased at all with this "new" surprising news. He was gone for two weeks after all everyone was hoping to break it to him gently, but it seems like karma wasn't on our side today. What a drag. Great..I'm sounding like Shikamaru already.  
"How did they get in?" His voice held a tone that let everyone know he was in no mood for stupidity today; but when is he ever in a good mood. As his eyes scanned every face in the room I couldn't help, but do the same. As my eyes roamed the room the five strongest people of the nation came into view. The five Hokage's looked on with high alert, each one whispering to their right-handed man in hushed tones. Their right-handed men nodded their heads taking notes down as fast as possible. I was thinking about activating my Sharingan but decided against it. I would find out eventually. I always do. As my thoughts cleared my eyes once again landed where they left off. Some of our shinobi looked amongst themselves while others stood and held their eyes on the one leading the meeting, Lady Tsunade who remained silent through the whole process. Hmmm...the Hokage's look anxious. What are they hiding? Besides them in the room, the Council as well was present. They believe they have the right to be here. They were strong, but, they aren't anymore. They were young once. Now they are old and brittle they wouldn't last long in a fight but I can't get too cocky. Their wisdom could be needed, yet I'm not so fond of them. Especially of Danzo. We can never seem to get along, my grandfather saw no reason to either. Who else do we have besides the five Kages, and their five right-handed men, along with them I spotted ten shinobis each spread around the room, the three council members sat in the middle, and the clan heads sat around the Hokages who were allowed to participate as well.  
Neji from the Hyuga clan remained silent, but the crease on his forehead indicated he was curious, Ino representing the Yamanaka's gently wrote down a scribble of words, Naruto from the Uzumaki's did nothing, but let out a scream of joy which brought looks of horror from all the rest, waiting in fear of the wrath of my father; Shikamaru from the Nara clan silently moved to stand behind Ino, Choji from the Akimichi Clan continued to munch quite loudly while eating his chips, Shino from the Aburame Clan remained as silent as ever, while Kiba from the Inuzuka clan quietly spoke to everyone near him. Only the noble clans were allowed. Along with the clan heads, all the nine tailed beasts sat amongst each other, refusing to acknowledge the rest in the room for they were not worth their time and last but not least four excluding myself from the Uchiha Clan. One of the Uchiha's was my father the head Police officer of the City Hidden in the Leaf, also known as the Village hidden in the leaf. Along with my father, my brother Itachi leader from the ANBU, and my cousin Shisui an Anbu member stood and then there was my great grandfather Madara. Who was the strongest then all the Hokage's combined except for Hashirama who could rival even his immense power. My grandfather refused to let my cousin Tobi in saying he was still young, and reckless even though I was younger. Which to me I found quite amusing since my great grandfather often did this to my cousin. Everyone here was a dark angel, except the tailed beasts.. all with different abilities, yet I was not a dark angel. One which greatly upset my father, but surprised my grandfather who kept saying I was a late bloomer.  
What bothered me was that I could use all the elements like many in the room, and I held the Legendary eyes of my clan, but my wings would not come out. Everyone had dark black wings. It was a symbol of respect, and manhood to get them as soon as possible. At which Naruto the nine tailed beast threw at my face on a daily basis. Which ticked me off…. Naruto and I are opposites. In every way yet for some reason, he continued to talk to me regardless of the thrashing I gave him every now and then. The Hyuga's like the Uchiha had amazing eyesight, they could see our chakra flow at any time when activated, but they could also see into the future, the Yamanaka's could control you through their mind, many find this disturbing, and so do I at a certain level; since Ino constantly throws hints at me each time we cross paths. Shikamaru could control the shadows even your own, now Choji could expand in size, and Shino could control bugs...and I could go on, but do I really have the time to think about everyone's ability? No. Focus Sasuke. Focus.  
"Answer me!" His annoyed voice once again rang throughout the entire room, yet no one would lift up their heads. As I looked at Shisui he couldn't help, but give me an uncertain shrug, as I turned towards my brother I noticed he was avoiding my gaze. So instead I decide to respond.  
"Father..." Immediately his blazing eyes landed on me. What I saw was hatred, anger, and shame in his cold black eyes. "What!"  
"Why does this bother you? They can do us no harm. They are mortal. They have yet to try anything."  
"No harm. No harm, are you that stupid Sasuke!" As his hand went up to strike me the blow meant for me was blocked by the hand of my great grandfather Madara. As my father narrowed his eyes at both my grandfather and me. The Hokage stood up sighing. "All the children under seventeen must leave this room."  
Immediately, Naruto began to protest. "WHAT! BUT GRANDMA-!"  
"Naruto I am Hokage and what I say goes."  
"B-bbut..why don't you just make Sasuke leave."  
"Everyones LEAVING! NOW GET OUT!"  
As soon as she spoke those words everyone in my grade stood and left. Naruto and Kiba glared at me as we left. As the door slammed shut everyone lined up behind the door. Straining our ears to hear what was being said on the other side. Tsunade's furious voice shook the door.  
"Fugaku is Sasuke, not your son?!"

"You should be proud of him. Everyone is. He's still at the top of his class. Everyone envies him, even some of your own kind do. He has the legendary eye the Rinnegan. He's the third one to have it. Why is that not enough for you! Aren't you proud!? He's your son, yet you make him feel less why!? Why do you favor Itachi more! A parent should-should never do that. You should treat them as equals. You should show him you love him. Before temptation hits."  
His booming voice followed after equally rivaling Tsunade's. "I DIDN'T WANT HIM!" After hearing that not a word was spoken, everyone outside with me stiffened. Ino quietly started to talk. Which irritated me beyond belief. They had no idea, none of them did. "Sasuke he-"  
"Shut up."  
Before anyone else could open their mouth I had already turned on my heel and fled. As I ran through the doors the only thing I could hear was my own raging heart. As I ran through the forest Orochimaru's words began to cross my mind once more. " Love is weakness Sasuke-kun it's a good thing your mate has never been found; because if you did find her, she would be your downfall. All you would think would be about her. You would want her happy, you wouldn't want her sad, you would want to please her like any vulnerable man would want for his wife. With her, you would be the disgrace your father has always said you are. Why don't you come with me? I could give you more power. The power you've always wanted ...show your father you're stronger than Itachi! All you have to do is leave and never come back! Don't let your feelings take over now my dear boy. Prove them wrong Sasuke. Just leave them behind and come with me."  
No, I can't. I can't go to him. I won't. I have to do this on my own. I have to gain power. As I continued on into the forest. A wonderful smell hit me directly in the nose. Strawberries? The smell was so delicious. It was laced with a hint of lavender..wait we don't have any strawberries out here? As I approached the opening of the waterfall what I saw shocked me beyond human girl everyone was fussing about was standing below me. Her form showed nothing but ease. As my eyes traveled her figure my sight landed on her head. Her hair was pink. Her soft pink hair flew through the air. I had the sudden urge to run my hands through those pink locks. As my eyes lowered I immediately noted our size difference. Her form was small and petite, enchanting me with just one look over her figure. Her legs looked firm, they held power within them even if it did not look like it to the average human eye. My eyes stopped roaming once I felt the mood within her change.  
As if feeling my presence she glanced up. Onyx and emerald clashed. Her expression was hilarious but endearing. Her face was heart shaped. Her eyes were wide giving her the look of a deer caught in headlights, a lovely blush spread throughout her cheeks, giving her the color of a Cherry Blossom Tree, and her soft pink lips parted making the shape of an O. As my eyes slowly outlined their form. I quickly lifted my eyes to hers once again. Her heart was beating rapidly and her breathing hitched. I immediately began to back away as the words mate rang throughout my mind. It can't be her it just can't be. With those last thoughts, I left. I left the girl with the pink hair and emerald eyes behind. Bringing with me the image of her face, and the rapid beating of my heart that had fallen in sync with hers.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey guys this is my first story. If there is anything you would like to be explained please let me know. If you see any mistakes go ahead, and correct me. I will fix them. Please let me know what you think. It would be greatly appreciated. If there is anything you would like me to do for this story just let me know. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

As the I woke to the sound of my mother cooking in the kitchen my thoughts began to wander to the pink haired girl. As I sat in the middle of my bed I couldn't help, but look outside towards the sun. Could It be possible...is she really my other half. She couldn't be Itachi never found his. It doesn't make sense. She's human...a weak disgusting human girl. I could crush her with my bare hands easy. Not even letting my power seep through my hands. She can't be maybe I'm just over thinking it. A human and a dark angel or a demi god whatever we call ourselves can never mix. It's forbidden we could never be together...but there is a prophecy. A prophecy many would like to forget. If I'm correct it was prophesied that one of the heads son of the Uchiha Clan would never know the true meaning of love. Instead he would die by the hand of whom they loved the most, and when he died his brother would long forget the pain of losing his brother. His only brother. The empty void would be filled in with the love his mate holds for him, which in turn would let the cold hearted Uchiha, began to love once more. No longer remembering the feeling of loss. This angered many. They worried it could be Itachi. Especially my father. I don't see why Itachi's already a grown man..but none the less my father has been trying all he can to help ItachI find his other half. Even if it would mean I would die after. Days fly by as my father grows impatient with no idea who Itachi's mate could be. My mother has tried to comfort my father. Telling him it was an old tale. An old tale that was hundreds of years old, yet that does not put him to ease. Instead it worries him even more. He does not even spare me a glance when we cross paths. Which no longer troubles me. My thoughts ended by the melodic voice of my mother.

"Sasuke! Breakfast is ready!"

Instead of replying I began to dress for school, suddenly there was a tap at my door. "Otouto...are you up? You're going to be late for school." As the handle began to move I quickly began to pick up my bag. Taking long strides towards my door. As soon as my hand grasped the handle I quickly stood between my brother, and my room quickly slamming the door behind me. As I looked into my brother's eyes I noticed he seemed to be curious; but before he could question me. I had already gone around him, and headed down the stairs. Yelling a good-bye to my mother I left the house. I was in no mood to interact with my father, just the mere thought of sitting right across from him ended any desire to eat by my caring mother all at once. As I met the concert door on my way out. I began to jog to my car. As I slid in I couldn't help but wish for my mother to come out to see me off; yet I knew she would not. Not even Itachi would. As I turned the key, and the engine roared to life. I reversed out of our drive-way. Looking around for any moron..more like Naruto to come out from nowhere. Once the car was out I began to head for my destination.

As I turned around the corner a faint smell of strawberries hit my nose. I immediately began to look around, but could not see any sign of pink hair. So instead I continued on my way. Ignoring the delicious smell. With the thought of being on time. As my school came into view I couldn't help but growl in annoyance at the sight that came along with it my prison. In front of the gates Karin Uzumaki stood. Can't she take a hint. I quickly parked in the lot. Locking my car, I quickly began to walk into the school ignoring the high pitched voice calling after me. As I ran up the stairs. I began to head towards my math class with Kakashi Hatake. A family friend of my mother, but before I could enter the door my sensei stopped me. As my eyes met the lone eye of my teacher I couldn't help but spat out a harsh, "WHAT!"

"My, my what a foul temper Sasuke-kun."

"What do you want Kakashi?"

"I was going to ask if you could do me a small favor, after putting your backpack inside for me of course." With an annoyed look I responded.

"I don't have a choice do I."

"You don't, now come along place it at your seat, and I'll tell you what to do." After placing my bag on the floor I turned once more towards my perverted math teacher. Who looked at me innocently. As if trying to hold back a laugh. Cocky little-

"Now Sasuke..I want you to head towards the principal's office to get out new student Sakura Haruno, and yes she's the human girl who just moved into our lovely City; and no she does not know that supernatural beings live here. So it must remain a secret. Now why don't I tell you a little bit about her. She was born on March 28..so that means she's older, than you since you were born on July 23. So be nice to her alright, and if you can't tell she's a girl. And I would like to remind you once more, since you practically avoided the female population as if they were the plague. I want you to be respectful to her. Help her. She has the same schedule as you so she'll be your study buddy. The reason she's your partner from here on till she leaves is, because I trust you the most. I asked for them to place her with you. I know you Sasuke. I know you won't let me down. So what do you say?"  
With a sigh I began to head on out, but his last sentence stopped me. "I would be proud if you were my son Sasuke. Very proud of who you have become. You may be cocky, but I know you've changed far on more then they give you credit for."

With that said I continued on as if nothing happened. As I walked down the corridor, I ignored the whispers of those around me with expertise. They did nothing, but gossip about the Clan heads children. The gossiped especially about me since the Uchiha Clan was Elite. As the office neared I couldn't help, but glance around the hall. It seems like the bell was going to ring. Everyone was quickly running off in many directions. All looking nervous about receiving a punishment.

As I pushed the door open. In came into view Tsunade who was not only the Hokage, but the Principle as well. Beside her stood Sakura. Who looked nervous. "Ah..Sasuke you're here and just on time. I assume Kakashi told you already?"

After giving her a quick nod as my answer I couldn't help, but lock my eyes with Sakura's emerald ones. Who immediately blushed looking away. Tsunade once again began to speak. "Sakura this is Sasuke Uchiha. He is going to be your study buddy for the whole year of your high school experience. You both have the same schedule. So this will not be a problem, and I have been told you wanted to become a doctor. If you want you could stop in any time to come with me to the hospital so I can take you up as my apprentice. What do you think?"

Her voice was soft, and timid. "I would very much like that Miss. Senju. Thank you for you kindness, a-an-and its very nice to meet you Sasuke. I hope we can get along just fine."

I couldn't help, but smirk at her. Instantly loving the blush the colored her cheeks. "Hn."

"Alright you two get going you don't want to miss anything now do you." With that being said I opened the door, and gestured Sakura to go on out. When she did I looked back to find Tsunade smiling wickedly at me. When I frowned at her she began to mouth the words, "Be nice Playboy".

At which I told her I was not. Earning a booming laugh as my answer I walked out. When the door closed behind me, I turned around to face the girl who was causing me so many problems. In one day. "Sakura."

"Hm?"

" Is there anything you would like to put away at your locker."

"No. Umm...no thank you Sasuke."

"Let's go."

As we climbed up the stairs, after a few seconds I heard her gasp. With that I quickly turned to find her falling back. Right then, and there my heart began to pound loudly. As my hand dashed immediately to lock with hers. I couldn't help, the force I used. The next thing I knew I was face to face with her, at which I couldn't help, but retract my arm from her. " _Love is weakness Sasuke-kun."_

With a scowl and a harsh voice I told her to be more careful at which she stepped away from me. As if I were a monster. As we neared the classroom I glance one more time towards her. Finding her to be a few more paces away from me then where she first was. Did I scare her? "I'm sorry."

What? Why was she apologizing for.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I don't know..you just seem really mad at me."  
"I'm not...it's just that.." Why was I angry? Was it because of Orochimaru's words, or of the way I feel when it comes to her.

"It's what?''

"I don't know..you kinda scared me when you fell back."

A small O' was formed by her pouty lips, but soon enough she began to laugh. At which I couldn't help but frown at. Girls.

"I'm sorry it's just that...I'm very clumsy so seeing you worry about me makes me feel happy. The old kids at my school wouldn't worry about a new kid falling on their first day. I'm sorry I'll be more careful. I promise."

With a sigh I continued on the stairs. I couldn't help, but love the way her face developed her blooming smile after my reaction towards her genuine words. As we landed on the last step I began to explain to her that this floor only held the math courses. At which she would have to remember well if she planned to take any extra courses after school, at which she told she would not. Shrugging, we continued to head towards our first period at which I calmly stated that ours was the first one to the left. Stopping a few steps short. Once my hand was wrapped around the knob I began to turn the handle, giving her the indication that this was our class. With that I faced the door once more. The voices on the other side were the only indication that there was anyone here beside us. When the door opened. The room quickly fell silent, as several eyes of every color landed on me, and the girl who stood behind me. Grasping my sweatshirt as if her life depended on it. Sakura hid behind me. In that second whispers began to go amongst everyone in the room. Yet these whispers were so quiet that I believed Sakura would be very confused as to why she couldn't hear them. So instead of moving myself from my classes prying eyes, I remained in front of her to keep her from seeing their moving lips. Yet some of my classmates began to raise their voices, only encouraging Sakura to hold on tighter to my dark blue sweater.

"That's enough. Sasuke go back to your desk." With a nod I began to walk forward only to stop when I felt a tug. Looking back my eyes found pleading green ones. "Kakashi?''

"Yes, Mr. Uchiha."

"I would like to ask you to let Sakura sit by me."

"Oh, and may I ask why?"  
"Sakura is going to be my study budy am I correct?"  
"She will be yes, but I do not see-"

"Shouldn't I get to know her?"  
"Oh I see. You wish to learn more about her so it would be easier when assigned to do a project for a class."  
"Correct.''

"Alright, Mr. Uchiha I will humor you. Sakura you will be taking Naruto's seat. Naruto I would like you to go to the back, and sit by Hinata Hyuga." WIth that being said Naruto wordlessly picked up his bag, and moved to sit by the blushing girl. Softly grumbling about why he had to. As I took my place I glanced to my right to where Sakura now sat. As if feeling my stare she looked up at me shyly and smiled. Immediately drawing the anger of those around her, when I gave her a small one in return. At which I immediately regretted when my eyes met the questioning look of Neji Hyuga.

 **Author's Note: Do you think I should do some of the chapters in Sakura's perspective? I have been thinking about doing some in her perspective as I written the fifth chapter. Let me know. Thanks. Lupus**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

After minutes of talking about the quadratic formula I found myself glancing at the clock every other second. With the soft tapping of my foot steadily continuing throughout the entire room. No one uttered a word, except our pleased teacher who continued on with his lesson. As soon as the piercing bell rang. I had quickly picked up my own bag, and Sakura's without a second of hesitation. After carelessly placing both bags on my shoulder. I had reached out, and interlocked my fingers with her. Which quickly earned me a gasp of surprise. As I lead us out of the room. I heard Karin give out a shriek of terror which only encouraged me more to pick up the pace. As we descended down the stairs. I heard several pairs of footsteps following after us. Frustrating me beyond belief. Stupid Kakashi. I swear he owes me one.

As we entered the science hallway I all, but ran to Kurenai Sensei's room. Leading her to the back of the room I ushered her to sit down at the far corner, at which she did without question. Which puzzled me for a second before I gently let go of her hand at which I noted was now red from my force. Once I sat down I began to converse with her.  
"Did I hurt you?" As I watched her I couldn't help, but frown when she didn't answer immediately. Instead her other hand was slightly rubbing the other. Finally after a minute or two I got my response. "No. I'm fine, but why did we leave so fast."

"I was avoiding the red headed girl named Karin."

"Why?" With a exasperated sigh I couldn't help, but wish for class to start as soon as possible.  
"She stalks me."

Before I even knew it she began to laugh, much to my misfortune. Attracting the attention of those who were now seated within the room.

"Hey Uchiha! Does your father know you're parading around with a human?"

With my eyes flashing from red to black I growled my response, showing no concern for my reputation, "If I were you I'd watch my mouth. I don't play nice, and you're driving my patience. So shut your trap before I shut it for you."

After hearing that the boy paled, and began to shake looking more nervous than the cocky brat he was before my words left my mouth. No longer wanting to be at the end of my fist. He turned around quickly. Instead of talking all he did was nothing; but stare ahead with his group of friends. Who glanced back at me every now and then. Taking calming deep breaths I slowly lowered my head to my desk. Laying on the side facing towards the girl who caught the attention of everyone within a second. As my eyelids closed. I tired to think of anything besides my gossiping peers, I didn't want to think about my father or my family at all for the matter. All I wanted was a peace of mind, yet how could I relax when Orochimaru's words echoed silently through my troubled mind. Reminding me that love was not possible for someone like me. No matter how long I wanted to ignore her..I found myself drawn to this girl even though I barely knew her. Just by a mere look at her all I could see was her. All I could think about was how to make her smile.

My thoughts stopped when the feeling of soft fingers brushed through my hair. With the sensation slowing lessening the tension in my shoulders I couldn't help; but give a soft growl of pleasure. At which stopped the ranking of her soft fingers. After a minute or two she began once more. As she hummed a small little tune I found myself drifting off to sleep. Listening her her soft hums, and the beating of her heart. I couldn't help loving the feeling of being right by her. Even if it was short lived.

 _Where am I? Kakashi? Naruto...where is everyone. As I began to walk I could see nothing, but darkness. There was no color. No one was there. It was as if life did not exist here. Suddenly a booming voice tore through the air, "You really are a weak boy." I found myself looking around angrily. "Come out and show yourself."_

" _If I did you'd be afraid, but I'm not here to provoke you. Instead I am here to relay a message from my master, and I will only say this once. In a year or so you will be in love with a girl..a human girl, and this human girl would be your undoing. You will die defending her. You have to change the-_ SASUKE! SASUKE! WAKE UP!"

Hearing her voice brought me out of the dream. As I sat up to hear the slamming of the classroom door. The sound of heels clicking on the tile floors where the only sound at the moment. As my eyes traveled through the room I looked up to see Kurenai walking to the chalkboard in the center of the class. "Alright class. Today I am going to let you have a free day, but the names who are not written on the board will have to write me a seven page essay, about who they are.. The names on the board do not have to do it, since they have the highest grades in our class; and I will not be adding any additional names even if you beg me. Now let's begin." As her hand moved around the bored. I couldn't help but admire my name on the board. _  
Sasuke Uchiha_

 _Neji Hyuga_

 _Ino Yamanaka  
Shikamaru Nara_

 _Shino Aburame_

As she continued on I lost interest. Looking around the room my eyes locked on to the pearly white ones of Neji's. His eyes held determination, and I knew he wouldn't give in until he got what he wanted. So with my hand raised slightly I jestered him to come on over. As he stood, and lifted his bag Sakura had looked away from the board her eyes now on his walking form. As her eyes scrunched up evaluating the boy, I caught Ino looking over shyly as if per accident. I knew she wondering what was going on; but i was in no mood to humor her so I remained aloof to her so obvious stare. When Neji finally sat down by my side I couldn't help, but let out a sigh. Which in turn he gave me a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"Why are you with her Uchiha your father will be mad. You know how he is." He angrily whispered.  
"I didn't want to; but Kakashi asked me to help her."  
"You both have the same schedule. I assume."  
"Correct."

"Hmm..do you think your father would know by the time you went home?"  
"If everyone keeps their mouth shut he won't, but knowing Naruto my dad's going to kill me. He won't approve, and I don't mind her. She's.."

"She's different."

"I don't know Neji, why are we even talking about this?"  
"Easing my curiosity."

"Curiosity kills the cat."

"You can say anything you want but just know by the end of the day you'd be dead as well."

"Hn."

 **Author's Note: Sorry about any misspelling, and about the late update. Schools been very busy. Please review. Your comments are very important. Have a nice day.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

After two more periods it seemed as if everyone, and that includes every moron as well. Got the memo that I wasn't in the mood today. Even Ino did. Which was shocking for a girl who loves gossip as if it was her only way to breathe. As we walked through the hallways. I couldn't help, but glance at the girl beside me. Her eyes were really bright for now. Her hair was held nicely by her black head band. Yet some of her hair fell loosely from the band framing her heart shaped face beautifully. She didn't wear too much make up. One thing I was pleased with, beside her nice scent she carried, which should have smelled like urine, blood, and dirt that most humans carried. She smelled like vanilla and strawberries. Which was rather soothing.

As my eyes lowered down her figure I couldn't help but appreciate her way of dressing. Most girls would be wearing short cropped open shirts that many would deem appealing, with shorts that could be dubbed as their under garments. Instead of wearing what most girls our age would; she was wearing a bright red sweatshirt that was far too big for her small frame with pants that were skin tight, but weren't overly exaggerated. Instead of making her look bigger it was showing her figure nicely. Lucky for me she isn't one of those wanna-a-be girls, and that would be unbearably annoying. As my eyes rose once more to her face I couldn't help, but chuckle at her confused expression.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." With that said I continued on as if nothing occurred, yet her emotions were running wild. She was confused, mad, and flustered. When small hands grasped my shoulders I turned around expecting Sakura but instead I found Karin. Who was smiling at me as if she got what she wanted. Looking around I spotted Sakura on the floor. "Let go of me Karin."

"But Sasuke-kun why don't you spend time with me?"  
"I don't want to Karin, I'm not interested and I never will be! Now leave us alone." As I lowered myself to Sakura's level I let my eyes roam her figure to see if anything was out of place. When finding none I slowly encased her small hands with my larger ones. As we rose I found myself once again locked in a staring contest like before, but instead she seemed to be determined. Karin's scratching voice brought me back to reality. As she continued to blubber it seemed as if everyone had stopped moving to see how this would play out. As she waved her hands around.

"Sasuke! LET GO OF HER! YOUR FATHER IS GOING TO KILL-" Wishing for my life to end I noticed Neji, and Lee approaching, and Neji didn't seem pleased at all. When he spoke his voice held authority, just like my fathers. His tone showed he had no patience, and at that very moment it seemed to be wavering,

"Karin. Sasuke said to leave them alone. What they do is none of your business. Now leave." Instead of replying verbally she lowered her head, and left. Not wanting to be at the end of Neji's wrath. As he turned to Sakura his voice got into a softer tone. "Sakura are you alright. You didn't get hurt did you?"

Blushing at the attention she was receiving she shook her head no. Causing the corner of my lips to lift slightly.

"What's the matter Sa-ku-ra can't you use your big words."  
"You jerk! Your..your..your umm..an idiot."

"Now..now Sakura that wasn't very nice."  
"You aren't very nice either Sasuke. Didn't your-"

"Didn't my what?"

"Why's he staring at me like that." As Neji and I turned our heads towards the pointed direction I couldn't help but groan. Great that all I needed a lovestruck boy.  
"That's Lee. That means he likes you, but if you want you can call him Bushy Brows that what Naruto calls him." Before she could ever form a word about how rude I was. Lee had cut her off. Without his eyes wavering off her form.  
"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. My beautiful Cherry Blossom. I promise I will protect you with my life. Be my girlfriend." When he finished saying that his left eye had closed. His smile was wider than a watermelon, and his thumb was sticking out in his good guy pose. Which caused Sakura to back away from him almost immediately causing Neji to smile.

When Sakura answered with a no Lee's face fell for just a second before he declared rather loudly that he would never give up. With a sigh Neji left saying he had to look after Lee. Leaving only Sakura and I in the now deserted hallway. As i heard her slightly move closer to my person. I rose an eyebrow in question to her actions. As her hands gently wrapped around my arm she laid her head on top of her hands. Desperately trying to manage a pouting face. Which did not work in the slightest due to her nerves.

"Sooo… are you going to tell me now at what you were laughing at?"

"No." With that I turned around heading to the lunch room. Where I knew Naruto would do nothing, but question me, and scare the new girl.

 **Author's Note: Short chapter sorry. Hope Sasuke's personality is okay. I'm trying.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Sakura's P.O.V.

As I entered the cafeteria, behind Sasuke it was kinda hard to ignore the entire student body opening staring in our direction. Not liking the attention I was receiving I grasped the back of Sasuke's dark blue sweatshirt, while successfully burying my face into his hard muscled back. To avoid their not so friendly stares. While my face was buried into his soft cotton sweatshirt I couldn't help but softly smell his clothing. He smelled like leather, and fire. Which I oddly found pleasing. Despite not knowing the reason why he smelled like that. As he continued to walk I began to slightly peek over his shoulder every now and then. Yet their looks did not waver in the least, and they didn't look so happy to see me. Which greatly bothered me to some extent. I don't know why I was so sensitive to what others thought about me, I just was. _Especially if they called me weak._

Yet I couldn't help, but wonder why they didn't like me. They didn't know me, and I didn't know them. As my eyes scanned the entire room. Almost every pair of eyes were on us. The looks they were giving me was filled with so much hatred I couldn't help, but duck once more behind his back. Slightly digging my fingers into his protected flesh. Which I'm sure was now turn red do to the pressure from my hand. After a while of walking I decided to get some answers. Willing myself I stood on my tip toes as high as I could to quietly whisper into Sasuke's ears, "Why do they hate me so much?"

After those words left my lips he ceased his walking pace almost immediately, and slowly but gently tore me away from his now wrinkled clothing. "Their just...jealous you're hanging out with me. Don't worry about it." Slightly doubting he wasn't telling me the entire truth I began to shake my head, while biting my lip. "But they-" As his hands slightly moved towards my face I couldn't help, but step back. Afraid he was lashing out. Yet his hand continued to move forward gently cupping my face. Making a blush form almost as quickly as i could blink. Before my thoughts could drift to any other activities we could have been doing at the moment his deep velvet voice brought me back to reality.

"I said, don't worry about it Sakura. You'll be fine...I'll protect you. I promise. They won't touch you. No one will but me. Now stop biting your lip you're going to tear it open."

As his fingers slightly traced the outline of my lips I couldn't stop the shudder his touch brought to my now sensitive form. Yet his hand soon stopped his soft caressing on my lips when his dark obsidian eyes landed on my emerald ones. Watching as his hand fell to rest against his side once more. I couldn't stop my eyes from showing what I truly felt at that moment, and I don't think I could have. Not when he made me feel things no other person could. No longer trying to stop my smile from forming. I launched myself at him engulfing him in a hug. At which he immediately stiffened to. Before relaxing slightly, and patting my back. "Okay...you can let go now Sakura." As my arms left his form I began to miss the warmth he had provided even at the short amount of time.

"Thank you. Really thank you Sasuke. You've been nothing, but nice to me. Even if you can be distant at times, and a jerk. I'm..I'm glad I met you."

With that being said he grabbed my hand and continued to walk on. Passing everyone who was already in line. As he walked down the line everyone began to scramble away from us. Some silently mumbling under their breath about how much of a jerk he was, while others admired his looks, and power? What they were saying was bothering me a great deal. One because of how bad they were talking about him, and the other because of his power which at the moment did not make any sense at all. What power could he have? He's human. He shouldn't have any powers unless his parents are really famous..but that wouldn't make sense either. Instead of questioning him on that. I stated the obvious. "Sasuke were budging."

"They don't mind."

"But they do there talking bad about you."

Ignoring me he grabbed two blue trays, and continued to go through the lunch line. Asking for tomatoes, apples, a casserole and a salad, with two water bottles thus completing our meals. As we headed to the front everyone began to get in line once more. As we approached the counter my hand began to open my bag, but Sasuke wouldn't let me pull out my wallet. Replying he had it; but before Sasuke could even get out his card the lady had already told him she got him. At which he nodded and continued on. Walking to the center of the cafeteria he sat down in the middle of an unclaimed lunch table. Placing the two trays right by each other. As I watched him sit down I couldn't help, but feel bad. Not even remembering that everyone was questioning me at the moment. For not sitting down with the most popular boy in school. "Hurry and sit down Haruno. Unless you want them to stare at you any longer."

Instead of replying I sat down right beside him. Deciding to eat rather than talk. Picking up my fork I began to dig into my salad. As we began to eat everyone began to go back to normal. Laughter was in the air, people were yelling, and music was blaring as loudly as possible.

"Sasuke-teme! You jerk why did you ignore me. Oh hey Sakura-chan why are you hanging out with teme."

"That's not a very nice thing to say..ummm..I don't know your name...yet you know mine.."  
"Naruto Uzumaki!"  
"Umm.. okay Naruto nice to meet you..I guess."  
"The pleasures mine Sakura. Now do you want to go out with me. I promise I'm a lot of fun. I'm funner than Sasuke. Forget him okay. An Uzumaki is way cooler than an Uchiha. It's a true fact."  
"No."

As his go lucky expression fell I couldn't help, but scoot closer to Sasuke when his smile came back up, once more. Yet this smile was the creepy kind. The kind of a stalker, and that was not pleasing.

"Ohh..playing hard to get I see. I like that. I will never give up on y-"

"Dobe leave us alone. You're scaring her." Grumbling quietly Naruto left. As I glanced at Sasuke I found his dark eyes once more on my face.

"Sakura have we met before?" As my eyes looked once again upon his face I got the feeling of familiarity.  
"I don't think so...but you do remind me of someone."  
"Thought so."

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"What's your favorite color?"  
"Why?"  
"I just want to get to know you better."  
"Don't bother."

With that being said he continued on to munch on a tomato. Frowning slightly I turned once more to my salad . As lunch progressed I soon found myself smiling at the lively atmosphere but the peaceful environment didn't last long. Suddenly kids began to rush through the doors, yelling out the name Orochimaru. Everyone in the room around us tensed. Except for Sasuke who calmly stood up, and held his hand out to me. Deciding not to question his actions. I lifted my hand to his larger ones. As my hand came in contact with his he turned and began to head to the corner of the room. As eyes followed his movement everyone finally seemed to snap back into life. Clanking of people beginning to drop their trays, rang throughout the room, yells of horror soon follow, along with the slamming of fast paced steps as they began to move as fast as possible away from the door into the corner of the room. Where Sasuke, and I now stood.

Whimpers, cries of fear,and pleas of mercy where the only sounds now filling the air, and I was left silently wondering why. But I soon got my answer when the doors flew open. Slowly, and confidently a man who was too pale, and had snake like eyes stepped through the door followed by a man with glasses. Who did not look pleasing to the eye either. They both gave off the feeling of dread.

"Now..now is that any way to treat a guest. I'm not going to hurt anyone today. All I'm here to do is see my favorite person..Sasuke. Where are you boy? Why don't you come out here and greet me. I would very much like that."

Heads slightly turned to our direction. Before Naruto's voice rang out drawing the attention of everyone. "Why's it always Sasuke you old pervert!?"  
As the weird man's chuckle filled the room. I began to shake at which had Sasuke looking at me with concern. Slowly and weakly I began to lower myself to the ground. "Sakura look at me." As I locked eyes with him. He began to talk once more. "He won't hurt you. I said I would protect you. I gave you my word...my word as your-".

"Ahh..there you are my boy. Now who do we have here. My my she sure is pretty. Is she your mate Sasuke? I don't think your dad would approve. Tsk. Tsk."  
As I heard his voice get closer I began to silently whimper for him to get away. As tears began to blind me strong arms began to engulf me. Holding me in worried me until a familiar smell hit me. Sasuke. His voice softly whispered my name until his attention turned to the man who now stood before us.

"What do you want?"  
"Can't I see my favorite Uchiha."

"Enough with the lies. Tell me or I'll make you."  
"Impatient as ever I see. Well if you must know, I heard a human girl was allowed to go to this school and all I wanted to know who she was, and if she had any connections to you. If she did I was planning on ki-"  
"Leave."

"Hahaha. Already protective of her. Well I guess I got my answer after all. I thought you would have fled. You are full of surprises. Hope nothing happens to her. Take care Sasuke-kun."

After a while of hearing nothing a pop rang through the air. Stilling me from moving even a muscle. Digging my hands into Sasuke's chest. I began to silently count the seconds. Soon enough the sound of shuffling, and small talks of murmur began in the once silent lunch room. Slowly I turned my head away from Sasuke's chest to stare at the spot where the snake man once stood. Finding nothing but air confusing me about how he had gotten away. Slowly I pulled away from Sasuke to find him staring angrily at me, and then without saying anything he turned and left me behind with no one I knew. Suddenly I found myself lost in the depths of another world without a single comrade in sight. I was amongst my enemies.

 **Author's note: Hope this was okay. Do you want more of Sakura's perspective?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Sasuke's P.O.V

It always has to be him. He knows just how to push my buttons , but so does Naruto, and Sai so I can't complain. Yet how did he learn about her so fast. No one outside of the Council meeting knows she's human..unless Ino told some of the girls; but even they know it would not be wise to tell anyone about a topic so sensitive like this. No it can't be them. It has to be a male. A male who doesn't care about anything..could it be Sai's doing. He was in root, for as long as I can remember. He was trained in Danzo's way, but I have to trust him. He's part of my team whether I like it or not. They know the punishment would be losing your chakra. Which would be withheld from you from the Hokage Chakra restraint bracelets, and those bracelets were designed for the most cruelest, and rogue ninjas on earth. Except for Orochimaru of course.

 _Which has been extinct for as long as I can remember, but the Rookie 9 team is suppose to be a ninja team. Though there are only eight of us the unknown member has not been decided yet. Which should be announced sooner or later._

 _It's rumored to hold onto your chakra which has been proven but that's not the rumor..ANBU members says if even the small amount of chakra is being used throughout your body a shock wave of electricity strikes every single one of your cores, thus leaving you helpless in an unsuspecting attack. The only way to get out would be very hard to unlock without chakra. Especially when unlocking since it is locked with small bursts of our energy. Sakura is the final member is she? She's human. And every single clan here is a supernatural being. She just can't be._

Deciding to end my thoughts I continued to walk down the hallway with my hand shoved in my pockets. Looking for any signs of pink bubblegum hair. The guilt of leaving her alone hadn't stopped pestering me since ditching her in the lunchroom. As I began to descend down the stairs a flash of pink caught my attention. As my eyes danced around the room looking for her small figure they finally fell on her. Her steps were long, and quick. Slightly concerning me about what was happening, before I know what was happening my steps began to fall silently on the cool marble floor. As she turned corner after corner she paused. As if knowing she was being followed.

Slowly her face turned towards mine, triggering a gut wrench of guilt. Right at that moment when her eyes connected with mine. I immediately I wished they hadn't. Her eyes were puffy and red, big droplets of tears descend down her small rounded cheeks and her face was scrunched up in a look of distaste. She was crying, and I was that very reason. Without saying a word to me she faced forward once more and left me with my anger brewing sourly at myself, and sorrow for hurting her.

Deciding to put my feeling to the side I quickly reached out and grasped her shoulders pulling her back towards my chest. "Sakura wait. Please."

Her voice was scratchy, "Why? Why should I? You left me there all alone. Do you have any idea what they said to me once you were gone?! They treated me so bad I didn't even know what to say. They kept calling me a bunch of names, but that's not the worst kept saying the only reason you were with me was because I was easy, and that the only thing you wantde to do with me was to mess around."

"Sakura that's not tru-." Before I knew what was happening I felt a hit to my gut and a push putting a small distance between me and the small enraged girl. Who raised her hand and pointed a finger at me as if scolding a child.

"I'm not done! You-you good for nothing Uchiha. You've made fun of me, you don't say anything about yourself; but you expect me to answer all your questions like if you were some sort of prince, you ignore me most of the time, and you make me cry. How do you want me to talk to you if you can't even treat me right. I'm human too..are you prejudice or just a cold hearted jerk? "

"I'm sorry okay Sakura. It's just that I have a lot on my mind. And you can go ahead and ask questions if you want I'll answer them okay..just don't go around crying and punching me."

"Really?"

"Yes, really now can we go home now."

"B-but we still haven't gone to eighth period."

"There's only ten minutes left. It would be a waste of our time if we just went in and sat down. Now let's go already I'll take you home."

As we left the school everything seemed to slip away from me. The only thing I could see and hear was Sakura. As she talked excitedly about being Tsunade's apprentice. After fifteen minutes she told me to stop saying this was her place. As she got out of my car the feeling of loneliness seemed to feel me again just like before.

Without out thinking I had asked her if I could pick her up. Resulting in a blushing Cherry blossom. "Su-sure if you want to."

"7:20 okay?"

"That would be fine. Thank you Sasuke."

With that she closed the door of my car.I didn't leave until she was safely inside. Something I know my father would not have like. Hoping Naruto had kept his mouth shut I drove home. Wishing for another day to live.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Sasuke's P.O.V.

As I slowly parked my car in the driveway. I couldn't help but wonder if anyone knew about my decision to watch over the human girl. My father, and Danzo both prohibited interaction with her. Yet Tsunade our Hokage introduced me to her. She even had the decency to mock me. Maybe I really should invest in a book about girls like Shikamaru told me. Sai after all is improving. Surprisingly. Ending my thoughts I turned off my car. Wondering if I should get out or wait till it was dark. Deciding against the latter i slowing began getting out and heading towards home.

As I slowly opened the door I couldn't help but glance around me. Waiting for my father's voice to yell at me, and question me about my decision after hearing nothing for a minute or two I quickly took off to my private quarters. After closing my door shut I headed towards my bed. Glancing around the room for anything out of place. Deciding everything was where it was suppose to be. I layed down recalling the whole day.

I never did like the color pink, but hers didn't seem to bother me all that much. I wonder if her hair is as soft as it looks like, and her smell is that natural or is it her shampoo and lotion. Questions, questions all without an answer. Knock, knock. Now who could that be. "Come in."

Slowly the door opened, and in came my brother.

"What do you want Itachi."

Softly chuckling he answered, "My, my little brother you sure are in a foul mood. All I wanted to know is how your day went. Is that so wrong?"

"Yes now get out."

Suddenly his soft eyes got hard, his look now serious. SLowly I sat up on the bed looking at him intently.

"Did you hear father is outraged?"

Suddenly my brother being here didn't seem so bad. He after all had enough information that could help me in the long run. Especially if it had a connection with the girl. _She has a name it's Sakura. Use it._

"Why's that?"

"Now you're curious. You know curiosity killed the cat."

"Hn. Get on with it."

"The human girl is going to your school, which should not have been aloud, but alas the Hokage decided to let the girl enroll. She even gave her a study buddy. Father wants to know who it is."

"Why?"

"He wants the "study buddy" to gather information on the girl. For an example her reasoning for coming her, her allergies, her goals, if she can do anything worthwhile, or if can she fight, if she has ever been in love, betra-.."

"That's disgusting."

"W-what?"

"Is he that paranoid?! She's human she can't do anything! Why doesn't he just leave her alone. He can ensure they secluded her."

"He believes it is the best for the city."

"The best for the city. If he keeps this up people will attack."

"We aren't human Sasuke."

"I know but we are like mortals, so we should treat them equally. We do look like them after all."

"My, my you sure have changed your opinion especially for the girl. I might add. Why the sudden change of heart? Do you like her? You do know that's forbidden?"

"Orochimaru knows she here, and if we make her a big deal he's going to get his grubby hands on her, and I assure you. He will do something to her that will make her a threat to us."

"Noted. I will tell father, but I know for one thing he will want you to watch her."

"But-"

"You are the only one in the Uchiha Clan in High School. No one has gotten married or bared a child in our clan it would be a waste if our youngest in our clan did not help us out. Am i understood."

"Hn."

"Alright then. Well you better come down to dinner then. Mother's been calling you, and so have I but you did not answer. So I decide to retrieve you which was a great opportunity to speak to you...is everything alright little brother?"

"Hn."

With that he began to leave my room with me shortly following after him. With a click my door was locked. Descending down the stairs I could hear my mother speaking to my father.

"But Fugaku she's just a little girl. She's sixteen years old..she's Sasuke's age. So she's nothing but a baby. She isn't going to do anything."

"No one knows what she has been taught Mikoto."

"If she had any ill intent on us we would have felt it in her; and Sasuke goes to school with her. He'd handle it if she started a commotion. We all know that."

"Hn. We'll discuss about this later with the clan. For now lets eat."

As we all sat around the table I couldn't help but glare at the table. Didn't father really think so low of me. I know he hates me, he even said so himself that he didn't want me...but mother loves me. That is something I'm sure about. A sound of a phone ringing brought me out of my low thoughts. Glancing around I noticed that it was my phone ringing. As I slowly stood from the table I answered with a quite yes. Patiently waiting for whoever was on the other side to answer me. After a minute or two her soft voice was the only thing I could hear.

"Hi..um..Sasuke-kun. I'm sorry I'm calling this late, but Tsunade-sama said I had to be at school early in the morning, and I just wanted to let you know that you don't have to pick me up."

"Don't worry about it. I'll pick you up. What time do ou have to be there?''

"B-but.. Sasu-"

"What time?"

"6:30."

"Alright, I'll pick you up at 6:15. I'll see you tomorrow. "

"Thank you... night Sasuke-kun."

"Night…"

With a click the call was over. As my eyes lifted I noticed the questioning eyes of my father. Thinking of an answer I thought of Neji. He has a cousin..what's her name? Hinata. That's it. I'll text Neji and tell him to cover up for me.

"I'm picking up Hinata Hyuga. We have a project for school, and she forgot something that needs to be added."

"Hn."

With that I left the food that I had played with and began up the stairs. Letting my racing heart rest. Once in my room I locked the door. Deciding that my privacy was of the utmost importance at that moment. Once under the covers. All I could see and hear was Sakura. With her laugh echoing in my mind as it last thought. I drifted off to sleep. Letting nothing but bliss touch me at that moment.

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for such the nice reviews. It really makes my day. The chapters will get longer. I promise.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sasuke's P.O.V.

Beep! Beep! Beep!Beep! Slamming my hand on my alarm clock I couldn't help but question my decision about picking Sakura up today for school. She really was a lot of trouble. Deciding to go on with my day I pushed my thoughts about the human girl aside. Glancing at the mirror my reflection was one of serene. My eyes were free of dark circles, the creases of stress where no longer there. I looked like myself once more. I looked like a normal sixteen year old, but I was far from that. I was an entirely different species. After taking a quick shower and dressing for once at a even pace. I left my down the stairs I ignored the voice of my mother, and older brother. I could have breakfast, but with my father there why would I? All he would do is question me about my motives for picking up the "Hyuga girl", and in all reality I couldn't face them, any of them.. especially him.

Picking up my bag from the floor my strides became longer and faster. I was so close to getting out of here. Fingering the keys in my pocket, a small smile graced my face, but before I could even leave through the door which was so within my reach my great grandfather Madara stood before me wearing a small smile. Standing firmly between the door and me.

"Leaving so soon Sasuke? A good morning would be nice." Scowling at him. I responded."I'm picking up a friend for school."

"This early in the morning?"

"Hn."

"Haha you never were a morning person, but you always were an early riser. One of the many things I would never understand about you, but between the both of us. I don't believe it's the Hyuga girl your picking up?" His eyes were narrow. They were calculating. He was watching my every movement. Deciding that lying to him would do me no good. I told him the truth, but her name was held. I wouldn't let him know who exactly I was picking up and I know for one thing he'd find out eventually.

"Your right. It isn't her."

"Hn. Alright then get going, but be careful who knows who lies within the shadows for all you know it could be the hunters...and meet me here after school Sasuke. I'd like to ask you a few questions, and don't worry I won't tell your father."

"Alright. Can I go now."

"Yes, and I won't be here immediately. The clan has a meeting with the hokage."

Nodding at him. I brought my eyes once more to the door. Waiting for him o move. Sighing in annoyance I could have sworn he smirked at me. With a ruffle to my hair he softly opened the door. Gently pushing me out with a small shove on my back. Looking back at him I couldn't help but give him one of my rare smiles at which he returned, but with a bigger one and a laugh. Leaving it at that I continued towards my car. Remembering about where the girl who had consumed the very depths of my mind lived. Sliding into the car, and with a soft click, and the turning of a key the car roared to life. Leaving the driveway I began follow the memorized route I had learned as quickly as she said. The memory still fresh in my mind.

 _Glancing to my right, a very flustered Sakura came into view. She was softly biting her lower lip, a bad habit I suppose. Deciding to ease her small discomfort I began with conversation. "Okay, where am I heading?"_

 _A small gasp could be heard, and some small shuffling to see over the dashboard could be easily noted. "Oh..umm. Okay take a left here, then keep going umm..straight, wait till you see Kohona park. Then when that comes into sight, you take a right, then go straight for two more blocks and turn left. The pink house is mine. It has the cherry blossoms outside."_

" _Hn..pink really? Is it suppose to match your hair?"_

" _What! No, my mother just really likes the color pink as for the cherry blossoms..well my mother knows I like them very much. So she had dad plant them outside."_

 _Glancing once more at the girl, I could help but scoff at her. I hated the color pink with a passion, but it suited her. Her hair was something nobody could miss, which could be an advantage but also a dead give away. Everything about her was annoying. From the way she talked, laughed, blushed, and stuttered, to those annoying expressive eyes, that cried every time I said something...the annoying habit of her biting her lips drove me mad, but what I loathed the most of all was her pink hair. It was especially an annoyance. It was something that plagued my mind often. All I could see when I slept was the color pink. Deciding to keep those thoughts to myself I told her what I knew many would say eventually._

" _You know Sakura, you remind me of something."_

 _She didn't say anything for a second before asking what. Parking outside of her house I looked at her once more letting her worry over nothing._

" _Wata Kashi."_

" _No, no, no. Don't you dare call me that. If you do nobody will stop."_

" _Ch. What's wrong with that?"_

" _I-I- I don't like cotton candy, and it's not my name. You have to respect others the way they want to be treated. So please don't call me that. And by the way it doesn't bother me. "_

" _If it wasn't you wouldn't be so defensive, and opposed to it."_

" _Sasuke!"_

" _How about this I'll call you cotton candy when it's just us, and you can call me whatever you want. Deal?"_

" _Umm..do you promise not to say it infront of anyone?"_

" _Cross my heart-"_

" _And hope to die."_

The sound of someone knocking on my window startled me out of my thoughts. Rolling it down. A giddy Sakura stood.

"Morning Sasuke. I thought of some nicknames for you, but I wanted to ask you if they were fine."

"Hn."

"Okay. Here they are: Sauce-kay, Sauce, Sauce-kins, Uchiwa, Sasu-cakes, duck hair, hades, and I think that's all of them. So which one do you like?"

With an eye twitching I gave her a glare. Her face fell, before slightly looking up. A sly look taking her usually timid look. It was something that I immediately didn't like. It was a Naruto look. That stupid tailed beast always did that when he was planning something.

"But Sasuke you said I could call you anything I wanted."

Growling I muttered her name giving her a warning that it wasn't appreciated. "Come on now Sasu-cakes you promised. I didn't think you'd be a liar, and it's only between us. Right?"

"Hn. Fine."

"Yay! Now let's go. I don't want to be late."

* * *

"I assume you all know why you have been summoned." The raspy voice of Danzo rang. Looking around the room. Every clan head was presented, and counted for along with the five Kage's who were in their place, along with the every single tailed beast, but one. Shinobi were gathered around the room each behind their village leader. After receiving several nodds. He proceeded once more.

"The girl is a nuisance. We need to get rid of her. Give the hunters a warning. It would be for the best." Some of the shinobi and warriors nodded their heads, while others stared straight ahead. Some holding their breath, while others talked quietly amongst themselves.

Then suddenly, the booming voice of Tsunade shook the room. "The village does not need another war Danzo! They have not done anything suspicious. Leave them be."

"Leave them! HAHA! You are a fool. Did you even consider that they are playing us. They could be acting as if they don't care, they could act normal, but in reality they will be gaining our trust, making us slowly lower of guard to attack us. They won't hesitate. They will kill anyone especially our future warriors. We need someone to gain the trust of the human girl. We need her to fall in love, but the downside would be our child could also fall in love...Unless their hatred is strong...Uchiha!"

Tsunade immediately stood. "NO. I won't have it. We won't have someone from the Uchiha Clan watch the girl. They are already busy with the police force."

"But that's where you forget about Itachi Tsunade. He is a remarkable ninja he can outsmart them. I know of the girls intelligence. The boy will remain safe. Now lets see where the girl is."

With a swipe of his hand a projector appeared. A light slowly flickering on and off. Sakura came into view wearing black shorts, and a long sleeved shirt. She was running through a forest. A forest which humans, and supernatural beings were forbidden to enter for it was sacred. There thoughts were interrupted from the beauty when Sakura's perky voice rang.

" _Come on slow poke! Haha! Hurry up. I thought you said you were fast."_

" _I am."_

" _Then why aren't you beating me. Come on Sasuke."_

" _Where not suppose to be here Sakura."_

 _With a twirl she ran back to where the stoic boy stood. His hands were in his pockets. A look of unease on his face. A look of shock crossed his face when Sakura lopped her arms around his neck. "What are you-"_

 _Peering up at him she said, "You're scared."_

 _A look of defiance came across the boys face. "Am not.''_

" _Are too."_

" _Am not."_

" _Are too."_

" _Am not."_

" _Prove it."_

" _Ch. Do you really think I'm stupid. We weren't even suppose to leave school."_

" _You do it all the time and Kaka-sensei let's you. I can already tell you're his favorite."_

" _..."_

" _Exactly….come on please. Please Sasuke. Just a small walk that's all."_

 _Sighing the boy softly muttered, "Alright, but after that we go back to school. My dad will kill me, and you can't tell anybody you were here. Not even your parents."_

" _Okay Sasuke-kun. I promise. Cross my heart, and-"_

" _Hope to die."_

 _With a smile she turned towards him, and tugged at his hand. Before glancing down at their hands. Effectively intertwining their hands. Earning a curious look from the boy. Blushing slightly she ignored his look. Instead she continued to drag him down a luscious green hill that was filled with all kinds of delicate blooms. Gasping slightly she fell into the patch of flowers. Once more looking up to smile at the raven haired boy._

" _Come on Sasuke. Sit down."_

 _Without a word he wordlessly sat down next to the pink haired girl. Earning a squeal of excitement of approval. Slowly she began to pluck flowers and weave them into a crown. Every now and then she'd look at her friend. Who was completely obvious to the terror the boy felt._

 _He wasn't stupid. No he wasn't. He was labeled a genius for a reason. He was the second prodigy of his clan. So when he immediately felt that jutsu. Panic ran through his very being. Fear his father was watching, fear of the safety of the girl. He knew he should be worried more about himself, but he wasn't human. He couldn't die, unless he wanted to. Which would not be allowed._

 _When he felt a small thump on his head he was surprised to say the least when Sakura is but a couple of centimeters from his own. With a growl he spat out, "Get away."_

 _With a pout she began, "Now don't be that way Sasuke."_

 _With that Sasuke pushed himself up, before baring his hand towards her. Silently telling her they had to go. With a small, and no complaint she took his hand. LEtting him see her small but genuine smile. As they left the forest. They were consumed within the leaves._

As the picture died out no one could do anything. Questions were silently being brought forth each demanding an answer. Kages silently began to talk with their allies. With that the shinobi slowly bowed their heads to their leaders awaiting for orders. Then suddenly without warning. Other ninjas dressed like the ANBU came out.  
"Lord Danzo we are awaiting our orders."

 **Author's note:** I will be trying to make chapters longer. I will also be going back to correct any mistakes. Please let me know what you think. If I spelled something wrong let me know. Thanks for reading. I'll update soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

As soon as those four ninjas spoke. Chaos erupted, ninjas from the Uchiha stood up immediately blocking the door. Their Sharingan's blazing. The Hyuga's stood directly in front of their rivaling clan, each holding their palms towards them with their byakugan activated. Each side holding a look of hatred, and concentration. Allies were soon joining sides. Leaving the Uchiha to stand alone. Except for Tobirama, and Hashirama who stood directly in front of the Uchiha clan with their back towards them. Ready to defend the most questioned clan. On the opposing side. The Raikage stood tall, along with his men ready to take anyone out without a question as they all began to shout at one another some of the shinobi had their weapons drawn, as accusations were shot one after another. So did their weapons, but that soon ended when the fifth hokage of the hidden leaf slammed her hand upon the table shattering it completely. Everyone immediately jumped back. Slowly lowering their weapons. Voices immediately ceased. All eyes directed towards the steaming women. Her booming voice was the only sound within the room,"What the hell is this Danzo! Are you going to take out the boy?"

"Tsunade-sama please calm down."

"Calm down! Calm down! Don't tell me to calm down Shizune. I am the Hokage!"

"H-hai."

"Well? Answer me!"

Slowly standing up, while telling his men to back off. Danzo turned and faced the angry Kage. Ignoring everyone else in the process. He calmly stated, "I merely decided to show our allies what the human girl was doing. I never imagined the Uchiha brat would be parading around with her, and by the shock of the clan head and police force. I assume they didn't know or order it either. Which leaves me wondering what our dear Sasuke-kun is up to, and in all consideration that is quite suspicious. He will be questioned and if he refuses to answer. I will resort to violence. I will get those answers even if it means breaking him."

"If I were you Danzo I wouldn't go around making threats about my great grandson." Spat Madara. Who had risen immediately when Danzo had threatened the youngest member of the clan.

"It seems like I pushed a button. And what would you do Madara? Would you kill me?"

"I wouldn't kill you..i'd destroy you."

"You Uchiha's are all the same. You think you are high and mighty but you're far from it."

The strong voice of Tobirama soon followed after. "No other clan treasured love as much as the Uchiha. There is a curse of hatred, but that has not been touched for years. Don't be arrogant Danzo. If you were to strike the Uchiha Clan you'd be declaring war on them, and their allies, and we all know how much potential and prowess they have in battle."

"Hashimara do you not agree with me?"

"I do brother, but it seems like the elders do not. For even they frown down upon us."

"You were thought to be the wisest of all Hokage's in our village, but it seems like we were wrong indeed. The boy could be working for Orochimaru for all we know. He was trained by him. Taught his ways in battle. Who says the Snake Sannin didn't influence the boy. It would be best to interrogate him, and then kill him. It would be for the best. For the village. "

Without any hesitation Tsunade spoke her anger seeping like venom, "You won't touch him. We don't know the reason for his communication with the girl, but for now we'll wait, and leave them alone, and Fugaku. Don't you dare ask him, and don't beat him. I'll know. I have my ways."

"And why are you suddenly defending the boy Tsunade? If I recall you're often at odds with him." Questioned Danzo. Without batting an eye, her response was quick and stren.

"He's a brilliant shinobi. I can't deny that. He wouldn't do anything stupid without a reason, and also didn't you want someone to monitor the girl? Well now you do."

* * *

Sasuke's P.O.V.

As I stepped into my house. I was met with nothing, but silence. There wasn't any sizzling from the kitchen, nor the voice of my brother, and grunting of my father. Closing the door after me. I slowly placed my bag by the door. Turning around I came face to face with my great grandfather Madara.

"Grandfather you said you were going to be here late." He pointedly ignored my statement. Instead he slowly walked around me twice before stopping. "Your father knows you've ventured into the forest with the girl, and so does the rest of our species."

My face immediately changed into one of anger. "You said you wouldn't say anything! You-"

"I didn't say anything, and your father never suspected it. It was Danzo's doing. He was going to show the Kages, and clan heads the girl. With the idea of killing her as a warning, but it came to a surprise when you appeared. You were with the girl. From what they saw it appeared as if you enjoyed yourself. That arose some questions, but were brushed aside by Tsunade who threatened anyone, especially your father about questioning you, or beating you. Declaring you were an intelligent shinobi, one who acted with reason, and by that she stood, and so did I."

"Why are you telling me this.''

"Someone has to look after you..now let's go. Where going out to eat. Your parents won't be home until twelve, and the rest will follow soon after. So why not enjoy the time we have for now. Let's go to Kobe. My treat."

With that he began to once more push me out the door, but instead of closing it behind me. Like before he was leading me towards the car. Quietly asking me how my day at school went.

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V.

"Sakura! Hurry up and come down stairs. Were leaving." Hearing the voice of my mother. I couldn't help but groan. Where are we going now? We already went to the Yamanaka shop, the market down town, and mom managed to drag dad and I to the mall already. What is there left to go!?I really wish Sasuke where here. He wouldn't drag me anywhere that was boring. I'd be the one dragging him. Deciding that complaining wasn't doing me any good. I sat up in my bed, tirelessly looking around my room boxes littered the floor. Clothes were everywhere. Books stacked upon the floor. I had yet to unpack everything. I had left it to the weekend. _I should probably get the done sooner or later._ Throwing my legs at the corner of my bed I stood, leisurely making my way towards my desk. I heaved a sigh. We had moved yet again. My parents said it was for the best. Their job was hard. They have tried to enroll me into the academy for them, but of course I declined. _Why would I want to be a hunter? It was a waste of time. Why would we kill a amazing species like those they killed before?_ _It's a good thing Sasuke's human. I don't think I could ever let my parent's kill him. I love him.. but he won't ever know that. I won't let him know._

Pushing my thoughts aside I looked at the Haruno Clan symbol on my bright red sweatshirt. Slightly tracing the circle I heard my mother screech once more. Grabbing my red sweatshirt and putting it on. I turned to leave once more. Looking one more time to glance around the mess on my floor. Softly locking my door I began to descend the stairs. Thinking about whether or not Sasuke would pick me up tomorrow. Maybe that's what I forgot to ask him. I'll text him later. For now it seemed like Kami hated me.

* * *

Sasuke's P.O.V.

As we walked into the restaurant. I couldn't help, but glance at my grandfather. He seemed lost in thought. About what I don't know, and I probably didn't want to know. Sighing quite loudly I began to glance around hoping for any means of entertainment or escape. None seemed to catch my interest. We have to wait for a table to clear up. The manager who kept on eying my grandfather seemed overly excited about having us wait. Her eyes were glazed with lust, she was ogling his very being, and he didn't even seem to notice it. _How annoying._ Soon enough waitresses were all huddled in one corner. Gasping and giggling. Completely ignoring all those who were seated. _Is that drool? Ch. It's just like the dobe and his ramen._ The sound of the chiming bell brought me out of my thoughts. Looking towards the door. Pink came into view.

Immediately standing I caught sight of Sakura talking to a pink haired man, and a blonde haired women. They were unique to say the least. With their weird hairs cuts, and booming voices. As if sensing my stare Sakura glanced over at me. Her look one of confusion soon morphed into one of happiness. Silently leaving her parents she eyed me before glancing back once more. Leaving them to themselves. She took a hesitant step forward. Which I had missed due to glancing back at my grandfather who didn't even notice her yet. Looking towards Sakura once more. I saw her take small steps. She was slowly making her way over to me causing me to do the same. My steps were slow, but hers was all but a run. It was close to one, her strides were getting longer and faster. The sight could bring any man down to their knees. Her hair framed her heart shaped face beautifully, the blush she was fighting brought out her eyes more, her breasts gently bounced with every step she took. Pushing those to the side to calm my hormones down. I made the decision to close the gap.

Meeting her halfway was the plan, but her arms were soon thrown around my neck bringing me down to her height. Her breath fanned against my ears causing goosebumps to slowly pop up on my arms, my ears felts like they were on fire, the desperation to keep the blush off my face succeeding. Yet the blush had to go somewhere. So i guess the only logical place was my ears. Wordlessly I wrapped my arms around the girl. Whispering her name softly causing her to tighten her arms around me. Slowly I brought my arms to loosen around her causing her to pull back. As soon as we pulled apart we didn't get that far. Her eyes were enchanting. Keeping me there while she did the same. She was slowly inching her way towards me. Her eyes had left mine. Instead they were gazing at my lips. Or at least that is what I assumed. Yet I found that I could not move. Nor did I want to. Even with the nagging lessons my father had told me before. Her hand had slowly cupped my face. "Your eyes. They're not black. There are small grey specks there. It's-"

"Sakura Haruno! Get away from that boy!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Sasuke's P.O.V.

Yet I found that I could not move. Nor did I want to. Even with the nagging lessons my father had told me before. Her hand had slowly cupped my face. "Your eyes. They're not black. There are small grey specks there. It's-"

"Sakura Haruno! Get away from that boy!"

Immediately gasping she pulled her hands back. Taking several steps away from me. The blush on her cheeks was anything but pink, it was as red as fire. Her hands were intertwining with one another, she was biting her lip, and her eyes were no longer looking at me with that look I could not place. She was desperately trying to form words, but they all seemed to die on her tongue when her mother began to march over towards us. She was steaming like a bull, and from what I could get from Sakura. That wasn't a good sign. Deciding to help her out I stepped in front of her. Acting as a shield. Putting a distance between the girl and her mother. Who got a shade darker from her anger. When she caught sight of my. Looking at the one I got a perfect view of her. _She was nothing like her daughter. Thank Kami for that_ , _but what Sakura did inherit from the women was her eyes._ Growling she all, but yelled, "Why you good for nothing brat! If you think you can sweep my daughter off her feet and shove your-"

Before Sakura's mother could finish her sentence. Her father stepped forth placing himself in front of me. Stopping the women from her rampage. Seeing both her parents let me know that Sakura definitely didn't look like any of them. Which was quite the relief. Sakura inherited her eye color from her mother, and her hair color from her hair; but it was a lighter shade than that of her father. I wonder who had the looks in her family. In a deep voice he said, "Mebuki! Enough! Don't do anything drastic. He's just a boy."

"Just a boy! Did you see what they were going to do!?"

"It looked like they were just going to kiss I see no harm in that, and they are barely sixteen Mebuki. Well at least Sakura is...she has been for a while. What else would they do?. Wait how old are you? Who are you?" Asked the man as he desperately hugged his wife to keep her from reaching us. His gaze no longer on his wife, but on me.

Taking in the man. I decide, since he did just save both Sakura and I. I should treat him as how i would treat one of the elders from my clan, and that would mean with respect which he definitely earned at the moment. _Even though his wife almost bite my head off._

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha, and yes I'm sixteen. Recently turned sixteen actually." With a booming laugh he continued. "Ohhh! Really when was your birthday, then if you don't mind me asking? It is August after all. Barely the beginning of school. I'm surprised the leaves haven't fallen down yet."

"July 23rd."

"Ah! A summer baby! Isn't that great Sakura your birthday's in March. You're a little pale though; but so is Sakura. Well we'll have to work on that. Oh sorry! Where are my manners my name is Kizashi Haruno, and this is my wife Mebuki, but you two already met. Hee. Are you a friend of Sakura's?"

"Yes, I am. We go to the same school actually."

The sarcastic voice of Mebuki interrupted us this time, "Great I'm going to be a grandmother before I even hit my forties."

Before I could even retaliate the voice of my grandfather rang throughout the room. "Sasuke. Who are these people?"

Immediately Sakura's parents introduced themselves. Worsening things for both Sakura and I.

"Hello . I am Kizashi and this is my wife Mebuki. We are Sakura's parents. We are so happy our little Sakura met such a good boy like your son Sasuke here. She won't stop talking about him; but of course she never told us his name. She always went on and on about how he helped her get to her classes, how he carried her books to class, I also wanted to thank him personally for picking her up for school today, and there's so much more he's done. It would take all day to say them. I love that boy of yours. I wish he would be my son in law."

"Kizashi!"

"Oopss! Haha. Sorry that must have been too soon and really awkward." Glancing to my side my grandfather looked amused and suspicious. Catching my eye he raised his eyebrow in question at which I ignored. Instead of looking at him I glanced at Sakura who looked like she would pass out at any minute. Before I could question if she were okay. My grandfather spoke, "Well, what can I say Mr. and Mrs. Haruno he is my boy. I wouldn't expect anything less from him. So who's hungry?"

* * *

Itachi's P.O.V.

Glancing around the room. It wasn't hard to tell who was against the idea, and who was all for it. Tsunade had answered countless of questions, but when the question of telling Sasuke's comrades arouse, so did her temper. When she refused to let them know. Many were upset to say the least. Many questioned if she thought low of their children's capabilities, and when she said no the request to bring them forth was accepted with small reluctance. After a couple of minutes. The room was silent once more as the children began to fill the already crowded room. Everyone was serious. Of course except for one. "Yosh! Finally! We get some action! Grandma Tsunade what's our mission!? I haven't done one in twenty-four hours."

"Quiet Naruto! This isn't about a mission! This is important."

With a huff the fourth hokage's son sat down. He was clearly upset. The fourth could only mutter an apology, while sheepishly rubbing his neck, and ask his son to corporate. Deciding to listen to his father for once he remained silent. All while sulking. Looking around the room. Everyone was facing the hokage waiting for her to speak.

"As you all know we have three humans amongst our people. Now there are some of our species who are considered civilians; but these are completely different. Our elders suspect that the parents of the human known as Sakura Haruno are hunters. We have yet to find any evidence as of now. Many of our fellow comrades believe we should monitor the girl, they believe she could be a hunter as well and that means we will have to interact with her. We'll have to gain her trust. Which many clan heads disagreed with, but it would be for the best of the village. Our decision was made not by us, but by the shinobi who volunteered without telling me! Now as you know I don't like it when my ninjas go behind my back, but we did need someone to take this job, and he is a very capable shinobi. That is without question. Now-"

"Wait..Granny I don't understand. Who is it? Who's spying on her? I want to be the one to do that!"

"Quiet! Now as I was saying. Under no circumstance are any of you allowed to harm the girl. We don't want to give them any more reasons to attack us. Am I clear."

It wasn't a question. It was a demand. Looking at my little brother's classmates as they all nodded. I wondered if the girl truly was a hunter. Her parents were suspected, but she's a wild card. Would she hurt him? Would she kill Sasuke? Would we be at war? No, I won't let anyone touch him. I'll keep him safe. He's my brother, it's my job to protect him. Hearing her sigh once more I slowly lifted my head to look at my father who held a look of weariness, and concern. For who I did not know.

"It's Sasuke. He's watching her." The hokage and everyone else held their breath. All knowing well that the youngest member of my clan and the nine tailed beast did not get along. Cringing slightly at the volume of his voice. I held tightly onto the table. To keep myself from lashing out towards the boy.

"What that bastard! He nothing, but a cold heartless jerk! He'd kill her if he had the chance!"

"Oh? Really Naruto. I would beg to differ. Would you like to see him now?"

"Yosh! I still have to beat him up for ignoring me today! Believe it!"

As soon as the Hokage rose my sharingan took place of my onyx eyes. If she was going to use the same jutsu as Danzo it would come in handy to put my mind at ease. Knowing I could see my otouto. After a couple of hand signs a projector appeared out of nowhere. The lights were flickering on and off. In a soft voice, the Kage softly whispered my brother name. The lights seemed to go in a frenzy, before finally settling on a scene. Looking forward immediately, I looked for my little brother. Hoping e didn't do anything reckless at the moment.

 _The stars were lightly illuminating the dark sky. The sounds of car horns, and cursing was replaced by soft tunes of the birds. Who were singing a song of love to their lovers. Laughter was heard from within the houses, yet that soon ceased when the lights were being turned off. It was time for bed. Not even a mouse was out stirring. In place of the sun, the moon took its place. Like the sun it gave a soft glow. It was comforting. It was the light within the darkness. It was the only beacon of light. Yet not everyone was in bed. In the Kohna Park there was two silhouetted figures one of a boy and one of a girl, both sitting quietly on the grass. Both seemed like lost souls. Looking desperately for their other half. One was gazing into one direction while the other sat in content staring at the other. Leaning against the tree the girl softly scooted towards the boy who was staring at the moon. His thoughts elsewhere. In a hushed tone she spoke slightly causing the boy to flinch._

" _Sasuke?"_

" _Hn."_

" _I wanted to say thank you. For um...saving me back there. My mom was pretty angry at me. I thought she was going to kill me."_

 _Scoffing he muttered, "I think I was the one she was trying to kill Sa-ku-ra." Laughing at him she continued, "I wouldn't have let her hurt you."_

" _Why's that?"_

" _You're my friend...so I should have your back just like you have mine, and you also promised me."_

" _Aa."_

" _And now it's my turn."_

 _Raising an eyebrow the boy tore his gaze from the moon to look at the pink haired girl. "What are you talk-"_

 _Taking his hand she looked at him with such determination his words were caught in his throat. "I Promise I'll protect you. I'll protect you with my life. I'll protect you from Naruto, and Kiba. I know you guys don't get along. So if they mess with you, they'd also be messing with me. And Sakura Haruno doesn't break her promises. Oh! And I'll protect you from my mom. " Scooting closer to him she whispered into his ear. "She's pretty scary, but don't tell her I told you."_

 _Giggling she pulled away from him. Not noticing the blush he was trying to fight off. Her grin reached her eyes. The boy in turned scoffed before looking away. Hiding a soft smile she couldn't see. To her it looked like he was pouting causing her laughter to increase once more."Awww...did_ _I hurt your man pride Sasuke-kun. Don't worry you'll always be the strongest guy I know. Well second strongest, daddy comes first."_

 _Growling playfully Sasuke said, "Then I'll have to kill him, but you have to go first. Roar!"_

 _Squealing she ran from him. She was jumping over bushes, ducking behind trees, and climbing all over benches. All while screaming._

" _Noooo! Get away! Hahaha! No Sasuke-kun! Don't touch me! I'll..I'll punch your nose." She was within reach, and that was all he need. Encircling his arms around her waist he lifted her up from the ground spinning around at such a speed they were nothing, but colors. Her laughter was contagious. It caused a few chuckles to leave the boy's own mouth who immediately started to represe it. (Knowing the entire time that he was being watched. Not only from the mother, and father, but his whole clan, and comrades.) Deciding she had enough he stopped completely. Letting her go. For her to only fall forward. Landing in a small patch of flowers. With a thud. She desperately tried to calm her racing heart. Her breathing was labored, her chest rising and falling at an uneven rhythm._

 _Whispering hoarsely she said, "You jerk..I thi-think I'm going to hurl." Moving towards the girl he slowly lowered himself to her height. "What's the matter Sakura...I thought you could take anything."_

" _I didn't say that. I'm going to punch you. Sharanoo!"_

 _Her aim was lousy. Her eyes half lidded. Her hit landed on his chest causing the boy to slowly reach for it. Lifting her up he cradled her to his chest. Keeping his hold on her strong. Then without any word he stood. Softly whispering words none could not hear. He continued on his way, but not without glancing back. And mouthing the words I know. Before disappearing entirely into the black background._ And just like that the monitor disappeared.

My little Otouto. He looked so happy. So content with that human girl. Did he truly love her? Or was it all an act? "Is that proof enough for you Naruto? Sasuke knows how to act. He can be irritating, but he's a genius he knows what would happen if he hurt her. He wouldn't do something as reckless as that. Not again at least."

"B-but grandma Tsunade what would happen if he falls in love with her?"

That earned many words of agreement. They were questioning his abilities to keep his personal feeling from the mission, and that was something that greatly angered me. Deciding to intervene I said, " Lady Hokage I would like to say something if you would allow me to."

"Of course Itachi."

"The fourth Hokage's son Naruto claims my brother maybe falling in love, yet he has fallen for the girl already. My brother knows the rules of the shinobi well, and I can tell from just looking at him he does not love her. It is all an act. So I would be pleased if everyone who does not know my brother as I do keep their comments to themselves. If not it will be personal."

"Did you just threaten me!? You're just like Sasuke-teme!"

Growling I spat, "Don't call him that nine tailed!"

"Enough Naruto. You should respect Itachi's wishes, and as for everyone else keep your comments to yourself. The Uchiha have been loyal for a very long time. My trust lies with them. Understood."

"Hai!"

"Now all of you get the hell out of here! I'm tired of seeing your faces! MOVE! MOVIE! MOVE!"

With that I left everyone else soon followed after. Sasuke where are you? What are you thinking?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Sasuke's P.O.V

As soon as the engine died in the car. We sat there. Glancing to my left, I couldn't take the suspension any longer. Looking towards my grandfather who hadn't taken his eyes off me from the start. I began, "What is it, grandfather?"

With a sigh he looked away, only to begin talking, "He can't touch you Sasuke. Don't worry. Tsunade said so."

 _Am I really that readable. I thought I masked it perfectly. Yet he read it as clear as light._ Frowning I said in an angered voice that startled my great grandfather,"He doesn't care about what she says. He will do something. He always does and you know that. If he can't beat me, he'll take my phone, he'll look through my messages, he'll..he'll start with his mind games. He always does. And it's always the same, and I know this. Yet I fall for it each time. How can you tell me not to worry about it? When I'm the only one he does it to? I-I think I love him...I don't know, but I can't keep living like this. I know I was being watched, it's only about time he questions me about lying. He knows Neji wouldn't lie unless I told him to."

A look of bewilderment crossed his face as he looked at me in wonder," You asked Neji Hyuga who you can hardly stand, to lie to your father? And he did it? Amazing. A Hyuga helped an Uchiha. I hope humans don't start falling from the sky. Your father would flip. Anyway, what was I saying….Oh I won't let him Sasuke. I won't let him hurt you. Not again. I'm staying the night for a reason, and that's to keep you safe."

A sigh of relief left me at that moment. "Promise?"

"Promise, now let's go. I'm sure it would be suspicious if we sit out here until they arrive. So let's make dinner."

"Didn't we already eat?"

"Yes, but they don't know that."

"Aa."

With that, we left the car. With a click and two beeps, the vehicle was locked. Asking me what I would like to eat he unlocked the house door, ushering me in just as the rain began to fall into the dark night. "How about something with tomatoes?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"Haha! Right."

* * *

 **Itachi's P.O.V.**

Soon enough the whole clan was underground. Everyone had been summoned. Many were in their pajamas, others in their shinobi attire. Yet they were wide awake. Each member was glancing at one another, before focusing on the clan head. In a deep voice my father began, "I know it is late, and for that I am sorry, yet we have urgent news to relay."

With that, he looked amongst our people, after receiving several nods and no complaints he continued. "The human girl is not to be harmed. That is the Hokage's orders, but do not worry for Sasuke is watching over her. It is his mission. So that means he will not be saying anything to us, and he does know we are watching him. Yet with some persuasion, I believe gathering intel from him will be possible. You are to continue on with your lives as if nothing has happened, don't treat him or the girl differently. I know many of you hate the human species, and it is unsure if he will retaliate in the defense of the girl. If he does question him, but be vague in the presence of the possible hunter. We don't need her suspicious. If no one has nothing to say I wish you a well night. You may leave."

With a frown, I turned towards my father. Shisui following after me.

"Father."

"Yes Itachi, if the girl is a hunter what is her fate?"

"Her fate would be death. Why?"

"Just asking. Hn. I'll see you home then."

"Fugaku!"

"That's what it will be Mikoto. She can't be spared."

Pouting my mother left my father in a poof. With a sigh, he turned towards me. Knowing I was being dismissed. I bowed. With that, I turned and began to walk up the ascending stairs. I did not want to get home right away. Sasuke would be alright Madara was there. He favored the boy. _Just like mother does. They both do. The love him more than they love me, but he deserves their love._

"Itachi." The sound of my name startled me. Stopping I waited for my elder cousin to catch up."Yes, cousin."

"Where are you going?'

"Home."

"You aren't going to do anything are you?"

"No, I won't but if he pushes Sasuke into a corner I will jump to his defense. He's my brother, and it's my job to protect him. Even if it means having to disobey father."

"Itachi it wasn't your fault, and uncle apologized. Everyone knows he didn't mean to, Sasuke does too."

"It wouldn't have happened if I had been home, and I don't think Sasuke could take any more beatings like that."

"Somethings happen..but your father stopped. And now you'll be spending more time at home. So he won't have to suffer again. Why don't you take him out or something? Like we use to do when we were kids the only difference would be, is that instead of me it will be your brother. Go somewhere he likes. I know he's been wanting to go down to the theaters to watch the new ninja movie."

"Thank you Shisui."

"Haha. No problem. Now go home tell him to go out with you tomorrow. Spend quality time with him."

"Do you want to come with us Shisui?"

"No, I'm fine Itachi. I have a mission. Go spend time with him, do something reckless. See you later."

"Shisui."

"Hm."

"Be careful."

" I always am."

With that, I waited for him to leave. Continuing around, I began to head home. My thoughts drifting off to my little brother.

 _Ni-san! Ni-san! Are you going to train with me today?_

 _Not now Sasuke. I'm busy._

 _B-but you promised._

 _I'm sorry Sasuke. Maybe next time._

 _Hmph! Stupid Ni-san always lying._

* * *

Madara's P.O.V.

The aroma was quite delicious. The smell of tomatoes was quite strong, but the sigh of content from the boy was enough for me to forgive the wretched things. We had made rice and grilled chicken with salad on the side. Some of the tomatoes were cooked while others were raw. He seemed to like them the most when left alone. Something I couldn't help but phantom why. Instead of wearing the black long sleeved shirt he would wear to bed, he was wearing a baby blue shirt, with gray pants. That was quite unlike him, and he seemed in a good mood. Deciding to ease my curiosity I asked him, "Sasuke?"

His humming stopped, "Hm."

"May I ask you a question."

"Yes."

"What's with the change of attire? I know for one thing that your mother, often complains about you refusing to wear any color besides black."

At the moment, he seemed to be eating a tomato. The question caught him off guard because in that exact moment he began to choke. In an instant I was behind hand slamming once onto his back, the offending object flying and landing in the sink. Gasping he began to reach for another one. "I think that's enough."

"B-b-but.."

"Are you going to answer me?"

Nodding he pulled away from my hold. Shooting one more desiring look towards the fruit. "A Sa-a..a girl in my class says I should try to wear different shirts. She says the color blue or purple would look nice on me."

Smiling I began in a teasing voice, "Sooo..you fancy a girl in your class."

His ears were soon red, the blush on his cheeks was all the confirmation I needed. "What! No..I um just decided that, since mom, and the girl thought that..that I should change something at least."

"Denial isn't good Sasuke."

"I don't love her!"

"I never said anything about love."

His jaw seemed to drop onto the floor, his eyes wide with shock, his breathing uneven, his posture rigid. "I-I I didn't mean it like that. I just thought you were suggesting that I loved her. She's nothing but a friend. I promise."

With a laugh, I pulled him in. "If you ever do like that girl. Bring her around. I want to meet her."

"Meet who?" Glancing back, I caught sight of Fugaku, and Mikoto. Their arms were intertwined. Deciding to keep this between Sasuke and me, I answered. "The nine tailed beast. I hear he acts like a girl. Always parading around trying to catch the attention of my great grandson."

Laughing Mikoto clapped, but soon enough she stopped. Her eyes widening as she took a closer look at her youngest. Her arms leaving her husband as she approached the young boy. The smile on her face widening. In a squealing voice, she spoke, "Sasuke-Kun, your shirt. It's not black. Oh, you do love your dear old mother."

With that, she embraced him. Her smothering form a lovely sight. Hearing soft pads behind me, I muttered, "Itachi."

"Grand Father. I hope you've been doing well."

"I have. Sasuke's good company when he's not complaining or choking on tomatoes."

With that, I turned to leaving. "Sasuke? Are you coming? Let your brother, and parents eat in peace."

"Hai."

Author's Note: Hope that was good.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sasuke's P.O.V.

Looking at the clock, I realized it was six in the morning. True to what Madara had said, father had left me alone. The only one who wouldn't give me any peace was my mother. At one point at night, she came in with a camera. She said and I quote, "I want this for the family album. It would be a memory of the time of when you listened to your mother."

In all honesty, the only reason I had changed my shirt was due to Sakura complaining about me only wearing black. I did change my shirt, but, of course, she didn't notice she was too busy shaking like a what I can no longer remember. That and she was oblivious. As I continued on my daily routine. The smell of my mother cooking caused me to hurry up. This time, I would have dinner with my family. Grandfather was there after all.

Grabbing a random shirt from my drawer I pulled it over my head. Today was Saturday. So I would not be seeing Sakura...but if I wanted to I did believe it was an assignment either way. And Grandfather Madara did like her company. Maybe he can come along as well. _Wouldn't that imply that you like her? Grandfather did say to bring the girl you like around to meet him…_

Blushing slightly I began to leave my room. Entirely disregarding my previous thoughts. Looking in both directions to ensure a confrontation with my father didn't happen. I began to descend the stairs. Feeling a hand grab me from behind my heart jumped. Quickly glancing behind me the tired face of my brother came into view. Calming myself. I grabbed his hand roughly to pull it away from my form. Chuckling softly, Itachi let his eyes run over my form. "Otuto are you feeling well today? You are not wearing your usual black shirt."

Growling softly as I left, I said, "I'm fine. Now leave me alone. I'm not your concern."

As I reached the bottom of the stairs my brothers hurt words hung in the air. Stopping me at the bottom of the steps. "Why do you hate me Sasuke?"

Eyes widening I looked to the top of the stairs. Watching my brother with a critical eye. _Was this a test? What's he talking about? Did dad tell him to ask me this?_ Deciding not to answer him I turned around and entered the kitchen. Deciding silence was better than answering him at the moment. Yet that question slightly bothered me. Part of me questioned my behavior towards my elder brother, but the other was delighted by his pain. He was father's favorite after all, and this could simply be a test of loyalty. Hearing the soft steps of my brother I continued towards my mother as I entered the kitchen. Hugging her from behind I placed a chaste kiss on her cheek, whispering, "Good morning Kaa-san."

Laughing my mother turned towards me. Her eyes and smile widening even more. My look of confusion brought her more laughter. Engulfing me in a hug she said, "Morning Sasuke-kun. I see you're wearing purple today. What's the occasion?"

Smiling softly at her I spoke, "I was wondering if I could go somewhere with grandfather if he's not busy that is, but I wanted your permission first."

"Of course you can go! As long as you're wearing anything besides black, but ask him first though alright. Oh! Itachi good morning."

Backing away from me, mother gave my forehead a small peck, before heading towards my brother. Sitting down, I began watching my mother out of the corner of my eye. Watching their interaction. My eyes narrowed Itachi seemed stiff. He was giving mother a false smile. He didn't even hug her. What's the big deal? What's wrong with him? _It is your doing._ Yet before I could question him the feeling of a hand ruffling my hair. Stopped me. Looking up to saw my grandfather. "Morning Sasuke, where are we going to today?"

"You heard that. I thought-oh umm good morning. And I don't know yet. I'll let you know by twelve. Is that okay?"  
"Aa."

With that, he sat down. Waiting for my mother to hand him a plate, which in turn was placed in front of me. Thanking him I began to eat. My mother gushing over Madara. Declaring him a sweet man. While he kept on saying he wasn't. After receiving his serving, he dug in. My brother saying he'd wait for father. Mother agreeing as well. After scooping up the last of my eggs. I stood placing it in the sink, but my mother told me it was fine. That she would wash it. Thanking her, and telling my grandfather I'd see him later I left. Heading outside, I sat under a tree. Ignoring the laughing of my neighbors, and songs of the birds.I let my thoughts wander for a while.

 _The sky was almost any inky black, yet a light shade of blue was filling the sky. Yet by the stars in the sky, one could tell it was no longer day, but night. Hanging by the bark of a tree hung a small golden lantern. It's small flame giving off a soft glow to the pink haired girl who sat by the dark haired boy. Quietly she had been staring at the boy. Who stared off into the sky. Completely ignoring the upset girl. His eyes were glazed over, giving off the impression he was not in their world. His relaxed form was greatly contrasting her tense form. Sighing she looked down at her lap as she twirled recklessly a small thorn filled broken rose in her hand. A small gasp followed by her hand lifting up gave the impression she had pricked her finger. Yet as she raised her hand up to get a further inspection she felt the strong yet soft calloused fingers of the boy next to her gently wrapping around her wrist. With that, he was no longer leaning back. Instead, he was fully seated on his butt. Looking at her pointer finger he brought her finger to his mouth. Gently sucking on her small injury. Completely ignoring the blush that stained her face. After a while he let her hand go. Saying in a soft voice, "All better."_

 _Looking at him shyly she whispered, 'Sa-Sasuke?_

 _In a bored glance, he watched her. Debating whether or not he had to answer. Deciding to give her a small reassurance that he was hearing her he said, 'Hm?_

 _Looking at him bashfully she said, 'Why did you-?_

 _Rolling his eyes, he spoke with confidence at the beginning, before giving a somewhat cautioned tone. 'I wanted to...I won't-_

 _Smiling this time without any fear of rejection she said, 'It's fine, just curious._

 _Giving her a small smile to appease her he said, 'Aa_

' _Can I ask you something?_

 _Smirking at her, he arrogantly stated, 'You already did?_

 _Looking at him in disbelief, she shouted, 'Sasuke!_

 _Winching he clasped his ears while keeping one eye closed, he said, 'Kami. Don't yell. Go ahead ask away._

' _Does Karin hate me?_

' _Yeah..._

' _Why?_

' _She's jealous._

' _Of me?_

' _Yes, you._

' _But I don't understand why. She has a perfect figure. She beautiful, smart_

' _And she's mean, to everyone, and your better than her._

' _No, I'm not-_

 _Grabbing her hand with a small tug, he soon face to face with her. Looking at her seriously he whispered, 'You're beautiful, caring, smart, understanding, and innocent. Never think less of yourself. If I had to pick someone, I'd pick you_.

Feeling my phone vibrate. I was no longer with Sakura. Sighing I took a glance at it. The name Cotton Candy flashing in pink letters. Chuckling I swiped it open. _Think of the devil, and she will hear you._

'Sasuke-kun I wanted to know if you wanted to do something with me today? I'm bored and Tou-san wants me to go fishing with him, and I really don't want to.

Typing, away I flickered on to the next one. 'Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shikamaru Nara. You four have been selected for an infiltration mission. I want you four at my office at five in the morning tomorrow. Don't be late. Tsunade.

Frowning I ignored her. Typing I began to tell Sakura I'd pick her up. With a smiling emoji as her response. I got my grandfather. Ignoring my father who didn't even glance my way. As my grandfather got in the car I told him we were picking up Sakura. His laughter bothering me a great deal. As we drove away.

* * *

Itachi's P.O.V

"I am not pleased Mikoto. My great grandfather and you treat Sasuke entirely different than you do is unacceptable. He is the heir to the clan he is a top priority."

The slamming of a cup brought my eyes up to my mother. "Everyone in the clan stands behind Itachi. You spend most of your time idolizing your eldest son while your youngest remains behind in the dark. Does he even know our clan signature move? He's always alone. No one backs him up. So I do! I see no wrong in that."

With that, she began to gather our plates. My father remaining speechless after her last word. Sighing I began to get up my father stopping me with his raised hand. Sitting down once more, I waited. Like an obedient child should. _Never disobey your father. The clan must come first._ Quietly, my father began once more, "Mikoto, Sasuke is a big boy now. He can take care of himself, and I'm quite sure we can assume my grandfather has taught him our clans move. So do not worry about him. He is foolish, but he is not stupid. Every Uchiha Clan child is brilliant beyond anyone's dream. Our raw power is feared. He's fine, and if anyone dares to mess with one of our own they get the rest as well. You know this."

My mother remained silent. Her anger still brewing silently. Deciding to intervene I spoke, "Father."

"Yes, Itachi."

"What is the information of the girl?"

"Aa. You're curious?"

"Sasuke is a brilliant shinobi, but if this girl is a hunter...than he may not know their tactics well. He has never seen one in action. He is our youngest member. He is still thought of as a child. In the dark angel standards. He does often spend his time in the forest. Isn't that their place?"

Sighing my father crossed his arms, "It is. The hunters love practicing in the forest, but I have told everyone if they see a hunter. To alert everyone else. The Hokage won't let us attack until we know their plans completely. So Yamaka would be contacted immediately to see in their minds."

"Does the Hokage know?'

"Not exactly."

Sighing I crossed my arms. Is it wise to disobey the Hokage to defend ourselves? _But what about Sasuke is it wise to let him get harmed?_ No, I won't let him get hurt again. "Alright, Tou-san what do you need me to do?"

Looking up, the look of approval and look of shock came into view. My mother's voice was one of disbelief, "Itachi you don't need to-"

"Enough Mikoto. Itachi I need you to-"

* * *

Sasuke's P.O.V.

As soon as we parked right outside Sakura's house I found myself unbuckling my seat belt. With a small I'll be back I left. Running up the stairs I knocked twice before waiting. Soon enough a tall, pink-haired, bulky, man came into sight. He was not happy with me as far as I could see. Smiling at him I stuck out my hand, saying, "Hello Mr. Haruno. What a pleasure to see you again."

"I could say the opposite. You're taking my daughter away from me. It was hoping to spend some time with her, but then she comes downstairs all excited about going out with you today. Do you have any idea what that did to me?"  
Shaking my head he nodded, "Of course you don't. You're not her father."

With that, he waved me to follow him. Gesturing to the small couch, I sat down. Turning to him once more, I raised an eyebrow as he looked over my form with such scrutiny I wondered if I dressed wrong. Frowning I looked at my clothes. They seemed alright. _Is it because of my shirt? It's just purple._ As if sensing my discomfort and curiosity he sat up straighter. "Sasuke, have you ever thought of becoming a hunter?"

 **Author's Note:** I know, it's a short chapter. Sorry. I will make the next one longer.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sasuke's P.O.V.

As if sensing my discomfort and curiosity he sat up straighter. Looking at me straight in the eyes he said, "Sasuke, have you ever thought of becoming a hunter?"

Eyes widening I looked at him with disbelief. He sat there staring at me so calmly. How can he..just ask me that. 'Have you ever thought of becoming a hunter? No, they can't be hunters. They just can't be. Sakura are you a hunter? No she can't be. A hunter is fearless. They must not show emotion, and she is just a bundle of feelings. She's a roller coaster, "Well you see your well-built, and good looking so I thought you'd be like every boy out there. Who dreams of hunting all those vampires, werewolves, and dark-angels."

Quietly I eyed him, before urging myself to ask him, "Are you a hunter?"

Laughing in a loud way he shook his head, "No, I'm not. Why do you ask?"

Sitting up. I narrowed my eyes, he was lying. Looking to the stairs to see if his wife or daughter were around I said, "You asked me. It wouldn't be a coincident to ask a boy who is young, and fit if he would like to be a hunter. Unless it is to ask them to join."

"Can't I worry about my child, and her friend."

"You have every reason, but I am not your concern, and that question still rises suspicion. I have the right to ask."

"I suppose you're right. I was too straightforward. Well let me tell you, yes we are hunters, but Sakura isn't, she doesn't want to be a hunter, and neither did I. But when your father orders you to do something you do it, but I wouldn't put my daughter into an organization she wouldn't like."

"Then why don't you leave?"

"I already tried it once, I missed the rush. I can't leave that."

Frowning I looked away from the man. Who stood over and walked to my seat. I missed the rush. Did he mean killing? Wordlessly he knelt beside me. Placing a hand on my shoulder he said, "I always wanted a son, and I can tell you right now. You are special. Very special. You have so much potential I can already see it. So what do you say Sasuke. Join the organization? I'll train you myself."

Say yes. He is much kinder than father.

And betray our people? I'd be labeled a traitor.

You would be learning what they would be doing. I see no wrong in that. It is to ensure the safety of our city. To ensure the safety of our people.

Looking at him I said, "When do I start?"

That in turn got a smile from the man before me. Ruffling my hair he said, "I'll tell you later Sakura's coming down."

True to what he said the small thumps coming from the stairs caught my attention. Turning around I was face to face with a vibrant Sakura who immediately laced her arms around my waist. Smiling she said, "You changed your shirt."

Nodding I turned to face her father who gave me a death glare that would rival that of my fathers. Humming I pulled myself away. Feeling the back of my neck heat up. Blushing I said, "Well, umm..Sakura we gotta go."

Grabbing her hand. I waved good bye to her father who gave me a wink as the door closed shut. With that I led her to my grandfather's car. Letting go of her hand I opened the door. Listening as she spoke with him briefly before sliding in. With that I sat and closed the door, ignoring my grandfather's your such a gentlemen remark. Once we were buckled he took off. Looking back I saw the curtains move once before it was out of sight.

Looking forward, I ignored the crinkle of my grandfather's eyes as I watched Sakura babble on about how she has been wanting to go to the carnival nearby. Watching as she clasped her hands together as she faced me with pouted lips, and wide eyes full of hope I began to wonder. Does mother do this to father? Does every woman do this?

Scooting back, I ignored how close she had gotten despite the privacy we lacked as I looked towards my grandfather in the rearview mirror. His only response was a smile, as he waited for me to answer. Looking back at her I found myself trying to hold my breath by the proximity of her lips. We were just an inch away. I could see every shade of green her eyes held. My mind completely shutting down as it began to wonder back to the kiss we had shared. The kiss she haf no memory of.

Grabbing her hand with his own he found himself giving a small tug at her hand. Soon he was face to face with her. Looking at her seriously he whispered, 'You're beautiful, caring, smart, understanding, and innocent. Never think less of yourself. If I had to pick someone, I'd pick you.

With that he found himself staring deeply into her eyes as their breathing fell in sync. Despite the lack of light he found himself liking the light the fireflies provided. It highlighted her face nicely. Wordlessly he found himself leaning slightly forward. Ignoring the nagging voice in the back of his mind as she brought them closer as she tugged at his shirt. Raising her arms up she locked her arms around his neck causing their chest to flush gently as their chests rose up against one another with each breath. The small puffs of her breathing on his lips stopped any doubt he had as he brushed his lips against hers before pulling back and seeing her eyes filling with want. That was all he needed to see as he wordlessly smashed his lips onto hers. Ignoring her gasping he found himself pushing her down onto the grass as he continued moving his lips aggressively against hers. Pulling back he squeezed her waist. The gasp that managed to escape her lips caused her to part her lips. Lowering himself once more he began sucking and biting her lower lip. The gasps and moans she let out only fueled him further. As his teeth pulled her lower lip into his mouth. He couldn't ignore the uneven rate of his heart that told him this was perfect. That this is were he belonged.

Groaning he found himself losing control as he parted their lips and began kissing and sucking the skin on the base of her neck. As her hands roamed through his hair with each tug he could no longer deny this is what he wanted. He wanted her, and only her. No one else mattered. So without a thought as he pulled away and brought his teeth down onto her skin. He began sucking the blood that flowed through her veins as soon as his teeth had pierced through her skin. He marked her. Her scream that followed after brought him out of his senses but no matter how much he tried to deny it he loved the way the black ink displayed she was taken. Licking his lips he slowly opened his eyes once more. Looking at her wide and terrified eyes, he let his bleed blood red. In hopes that by erasing her memory he could not only buy himself some time to find a way to explain himself but buy her some time to save her from what was to come. "I'm sorry."

Shaking my head i knew all i had to do was move and we'd be touching. Sighing I said, "Alright, we'll go."

Pulling back she shrieked. Causing both my grandfather and I to cover our ears. As he drove on. I found myself pulling her waist as I placed my head in the crook of her neck. Looking down the Uchiha symbol came into view, along with the small pattern of my mangekyo sharingan in the center. Looking towards Sakura's happy smile the last thought I had was would you hate me if you knew? As the carnival rides came into view.

* * *

Itachi's P.O.V.

As I moved quietly within the night. I found myself once more wondering about my foolish little brother. Who had somehow managed to find himself tangled in a mess far bigger than he could ever imagine. A mess he could never handle on his own. We are angels...dark angels. I have knowledge that far surpasses his own. Yet his refusal to acknowledge me and open his ears has left me questioning his motives, his loyalty, and his feelings for me, our family and our poeple. Tsunade trusts him completely, and so does mother from what I can tell. Yet father disagrees he believes that Shisui and I were far better suited for the mission, along with some others from my brothers grade. They all believe we would be far suited for it except for Neji Hyuga whose loyalty stands to my younger brother. When asked why he said, "Sasuke is no fool. He knows what's he's doing, and I'd greatly appreciate it if everyone, even from the elite Uchiha Clan would acknowledge and trust their youngest member, and if any of you were to dare cross him and interfere with his mission. I will take it personally to intervene and end all those opposing not only the hokage, but my fellow comrades."

My father was outraged, while I was greatly thankful to him. Yet at the time I just turned and left without saying a word. Yet I did not know why Danzo's men seemed to be everywhere at the time. This arose questions. Yet part of me could never truly forget that fact. Sasuke could be in danger at any minute. He was a magnet for trouble. Always has been, always will be. And that human girl was going to be his death.

Moving from tree to tree I began to wonder if I should ask the Hokage to let me get involved in the mission but part of me believed it would be better to watch from the shadows. To lay behind and wait. To ensure he could live another day. Stopping at the lake near by I found myself staring at the reflection it gave. Seeing myself I wondered, Is this your future Sasuke? Are you going to end up like me? Full of questions with no answers, the death of your comrades on your shoulders, expectations with no boundary, limited time for pleasure, no future besides death at every corner? A life dedicated to obedience. Will you die in battle? Will you be alone? By whose hands would you die? Will you ever find love amongst our people? Will anyone ever except you? Will they forget about your white wings that should be black? Is this the life you deserve? No, it's not little brother. Father should never be allowed to control you. You should be allowed to love regardless of his beliefs, the expectations his has for you should solely be placed on me, his love for me should be yours, your potential should be recognized, and I will ensure of it. Even if it means my death is what it takes.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating in so long. My laptop didn't want to work. Hope it wasn't that bad, and I'm sorry for making it so short. I'm make the next one longer.


	14. Chapter 14

****Chapter 14****

* * *

 **Sasuke's P.O.V.**

After dropping her off back home, I found myself leaving with her dad's number. Typing it in was a cinch. She had been excited at the prospect of informing her mother all that we had done and their increasing volume bought me enough time to converse with her father. Her father's hand fell on my shoulder, as he watched me type it in. His excitement rivaled that of Sakura's as he quietly told me he'd text me later. "I always wanted a son, someone to teach the ways of a true hunter. Sakura doesn't know, and even if she does. I don't want her to be a part of it. She's my little girl. The other hunters call me The Grim Reaper."

' _Grim Reaper? Why does that sound so familiar?_ "May I know the reason why?"

His laughter was loud and booming. It was eerily familiar, and the shiver that went down my spine as I recalled all those names listed under the scythe of the hunter to avoid came rushing all at once. The hunter my people had told stories about was no myth. I was standing right before him. "No one has ever escaped me. And you know something, Sasuke."

"Hm."

"I think you should have a name too. How about Hades?"

"Hades?"

"Yes. I'll be the Grim Reaper, and you could be named after the devil himself."

"Why?"

"Because I'll make you the best hunter anyone will ever have the tragedy to 'll be even better than me."

"Aa. Will you be the only one to teach me?"

"No. There will be others, others who will teach you other ways to hunt any type of species. But all in due time. Now get going, your grandfather is outside waiting."

"Tch. Fine."

"Night, boy."

"Same to you sir."

Once the door closed behind me I found myself ignoring the feeling of someone watching me. My grandfather said nothing as we drove back, but by the look on his face, he was curious after changing Kizashi Haruno's name I turned towards him. Giving him a go ahead look he said, "Do you like her?"

"What?"

"I said, do you like her?"

"Is that really the question you're asking me?"

"Yes."

"Well no. I'm just watching over her. Tsunade said, to be wary. So I am. I'm being cautious, whatever they do could affect all of the tailed beasts are at risk."

"Haha. That's my boy. It's too bad though."

"What is? The possibility of them being hunters?"

"Yes. The girl is quite a gem. We'd have to kill her and all those who are hunters."

"If they aren't hunters, do we still have to...?"

"Of course, if you spare one. That one will become exactly what we want to avoid having around. We can't show mercy."

After that, there was nothing but silence. They couldn't know I marked her because if they find out they'd not only kill her but me as well. Even if they didn't mean it, but her death would drive me mad. If I didn't die, I'd slaughter without a thought. I never understood the pull of the bond of a soulmate's blood. Not only did her blood sing to me, it called me, her appearance stopped everything. Our souls would soon be intertwined and by then I'd already become the disciple of the Grim Reaper. All I would need is time. As soon as I was home it only took a matter for seconds for sleep to take me.

* * *

 ** _Darkness. It lurked in every corner. Silhouettes danced among the shadows of the trees, there was no sound but the swishing of the creaking branches. Lifting up my hand I found myself slowly raising my eyes up to the moon in the sky. I was alone, but unlike all the other times I was not at peace. Something was missing...no someone was missing, but it wasn't just her. A part of me said I should be worried about my clan, about my family, and my friends but the other part of me reasoned they were strong. That we weren't just named the Elite Clan for no reason. Turning around I began to run. The pounding of my feet disrupting the blanket of silence as I ran through the lit street lamps. As I ran from house to house the feeling of fear began to claw its way through my throat as my breathing unevened with each take of air, my legs were no longer firm and confident, they wobbled as I stumbled my way through each empty house and I struggled to keep myself upright, my fears no longer at the back of my mind instead they grasped my every thought, brushing away at the cold sweat that now lied against my forehead I found myself wishing for anyone, even the serpent to show. Yet no one came as I left the home of the supernaturals. As I ran to the small home of the Grim Reaper I found myself stalling as sobs reached my ears. The house was not within view but the smoke within the air did nothing to still my heart. Quickening my pace, I began to wish for anything. Or for anyone to be there. Even if the hunters were there to greet me before delivering me away in the afterlife all I wanted to see was another being alive. As I reached the top of the hill I found my people. All lying beneath my feet in pools of blood. The stench of the corpses lingered in the air. The smell of baked goods was now long gone. My friends from within my clan laid scattered their looks of horror pinning me to where I stood. Each individual belonging to the fan of fire. No other people from other clans laid down. Letting me know just who was the current target at the moment._** **  
** ** _Ignoring the movement to my left I found myself raising my eyes to catch those of the psychopomp. Who didn't quite look as victorious as I thought he would, instead he looked broken. As if he had lost everything. 'Why are you so broken when my entire people have been slaughtered? When the sounds of sobs once more made itself known I found myself looking towards the front of his door where his wife laid crumbled, her form in a protective shape, her voice pleading, tears running down her cheeks did little to help her cause as the male behind her moved forward and in her arms lied the very girl I had sought after. The very girl who has me sired. 'Sakura. Listening closely I could still hear her heartbeat. The soft thumping easing my fears as I let my eyes land and watch her chest rise and fall with each strained breath she took. The gash on her forehead letting a rush of blood spill down her face and trail along her neck. Her pink hair a darker shade as the red liquid soaked it before pooling into the now soiled ground. 'There shouldn't be that much my legs moved forward I found myself trying to warn Mebuki as a blade embedded itself in her back. Her yell of surprise ending as blood spluttered from her lips. The metal weapon inches away from the girl that was once cradled in warm arms now lied with the blood of her mother splattered on her porcelain skin. Her yell of surprise ended before her voice could even reach anyone's ears as she choked on her own blood. As Mebuki's eyes raised to meet mine, I held back my pleas for forgiveness as her look told me to rot in hell. As she slowly closed her eyes I watched as she affectionately kissed the temple of her daughter before the light in her eyes vanished as she glanced one last time at her husband. All while placing her daughter far from reach. Slowly she lowered her arm outstretched as the soft thumping ended. Not moving my eyes I didn't warn the man who I had come to think of as a father as he ran towards his dead wife and unmoving daughter, instead, I silently watched as the blade once more took a mortal life before me. His look of plea the last thing I saw before I moved all on my own. Pulling the unconscious girl in my arms I raised my eyes to meet the red eyes of my clan. Before vanishing from his sight. Tightening my hold on her, my eyes remained in front of me. The moon did little to help me see. The light that it provided did little to erase the shadows. The eyes of my clan would do little to help me against one of my own. He was far older, far more experienced in war tactics. I had yet to take a good look at his face. Partially in fear of finally knowing who was the killer behind my friends, family, and the now dead hunters. As I quickened my pace from jumping from tree to tree. The creaking and thundering of footsteps only increased as did my fears of her life being taken from me. 'We are bonded. It's my job to protect you. As your other half._** **  
** ** _Yet the fact that I couldn't lose him, bothered me. I could feel the wings behind my skin itch on my back, but knowing that instead of black angel wings, white would come out. I ignored the feeling of letting them out. Instead, it left me wondering, why? Why are they different? Would they be as fast as those who once lived? What is their potential?_** **  
** ** _Spotting a small gap in between a clump of rocks I wedge myself in between. Pulling her flushed against myself I let a small spark of my powers reach out to move the shadows in my figure. As it left my sight, I watched as the shadow slowly follow after. When the soft sound of a moan reached my ears I raised my hand to bring a small flame to life. As it flickered across her skin it gave it the soft glow that let me see just how her health was so far. 'Damnit._** **  
** ** _As her eyes opened her small gasp of surprise and the blade coming towards me was the last thing I remembered as the face of my older brother faded away as her scream of terror faded into the consuming darkness._**

* * *

Itachi's P.O.V.

 **As my grandfather and Sasuke came home. My father did little to hide his anger. Silently standing to the side I watched as he approached Madara. Who in turn told my brother to go to sleep and that they'd see each other tomorrow. As he walked past me our eyes locked in a steely gaze. His onyx eyes guarded. Small flickers of anger and jealousy lurking behind his aloof gaze. 'Foolish little brother. If only you knew what truly lied within the shadows.  
As soon as he was up the stairs my father raised his voice, while our grandfather remained silent.  
Letting his wrath out had my mother running to come see. As soon as his words ceased I watched my mother try to calm my father down but the words he uttered had me stilling.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Sorry for the wait.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:** Here it is. Sorry for the wait. Some personal issues came up. I tried writing and updating, but it didn't end up happening. I am sorry, I will try to update more frequently. Let me know what you guys think.

* * *

 **Naruto's P.O.V.**

Today was Saturday. The sun was up and as I jumped from tree to tree I tried getting the image of Sasuke and the human girl Sakura laughing away from my mind but the image wouldn't leave. I can't forget. As I continued on with my goal in mind. The text message from Tsunade came back and then I remembered her warning.

 _TEXT MESSAGE: Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, and Shikamaru Nara. You four have been selected for an infiltration mission. I want you four at my office at five in the morning tomorrow. Don't be late -Tsunade._

 _P.s. that MEANS YOU NARUTO!_

 _Yet as soon as that memory faded away another began. The memory of the girl with pink hair and the boy with the red eyes. Quickening my pace I began to regret not leaving any sooner. I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have used that_ jutsu _. After everyone had left I had used the very seals Grandma Tsunade had used in my secret spot and when I did. I immediately regretted it. What I saw...bothered me. This wasn't normal. He shouldn't have been acting like that. She shouldn't have let him._

 _The stars were lightly illuminating the dark sky. The sounds of car_ horns _and cursing were replaced by soft tunes of the birds and crickets that dang below the starry night. The birds were singing a song of love to their lovers and_ children. _Laughter was heard from within the houses, yet that soon ceased when the lights were being turned off. It was time for bed. Not even a mouse was out stirring. In place of the sun, the moon took its place. Like the sun it gave a soft glow. It was comforting. It was the light within the darkness. It was the only beacon of light. Yet not everyone was in bed. In the Kohna_ Park _, there_ were _two silhouetted figures one of a boy and one of a girl, both sitting quietly on the grass._

 _Both seemed like lost souls. Looking desperately for their other half. Yet never noticing that they had already found one another. Their search was done, but it seems like they couldn't notice. Or they didn't want to acknowledge that they already had, but what was this reason? Fear?_

 _One was gazing into one direction while the other sat in content staring at the other. Leaning against the tree the girl softly scooted towards the boy who was staring at the moon. His thoughts elsewhere. His inky eyes seemed to brighten even more as the fireflies around them lazily danced near them. As her green eyes reflected their light_ there _was no doubt about the love her eyes seemed to show. The small light the fireflies gave highlighted their features beautifully, both were enraptured in their own thoughts and desires. In a hushed_ tone _, she spoke slightly causing the boy to flinch. "Sasuke?"_

 _Glancing towards her his eyes seemed to soften as he softly grunted in_ acknowledgment _,"Hn."_

 _"I wanted to say thank you._ _For...um...saving me back there. My mom was pretty angry at me. I thought she was going to kill me."_

 _Scoffing he muttered all while looking away to hide the beginning of a blush, "I think I was the one she was trying to kill Sa-_ ku _-_ ra _."_

 _Laughing at him she continued, "I wouldn't have let her hurt you."_

 _"Why's that?"_

 _"You're my friend...so I should have your back just like you have mine, and you also promised me."_

 _"Aa."_

 _"And now it's my turn."_

 _Raising an eyebrow the boy tore his gaze from the moon to look at the pink haired girl. "What are you talk-"._

 _Taking his hand she looked at him with such determination his words were caught in his throat. Her eyes so full of warmth and something else the boy could not place. "I Promise I'll protect you. I'll protect you with my life. I'll protect you from Naruto, and Kiba. I know you guys don't get along. So if they mess with you, they'd also be messing with me. And Sakura Haruno doesn't break her promises. Oh! And I'll protect you from my mom."_

 _Scooting closer to him she whispered into his ear. "She's pretty scary, but don't tell her I told you."_

 _Giggling she pulled away from him. Not noticing the blush he was trying to fight off. Her grin reached her eyes. The boy in turned scoffed once more before looking away hiding a soft smile she couldn't see. To_ her _, it looked like he was pouting causing her laughter to increase once more. As she softly ran her hands through his hair she continued between her laughter, "Awww...did I-haha- hurt your man pride Sasuke-_ kun _. Don't worry you'll always be the strongest guy I know. Well second strongest, daddy comes first."_

 _Growling playfully Sasuke raised his hands as he moved onto his knees. Deepening his voice he said, "Then I'll have to kill him, but you have to go first! Roar!"_

 _Squealing she ran from him. She was jumping over bushes, ducking behind trees, and climbing all over benches. All while screaming her head off as the boy behind her seemed to be one step away._

 _"Noooo! Get away! Hahaha! No Sasuke-_ kun _! Don't touch me! I'll..I'll punch your nose."_

 _Once she was within reach that was all he_ needed _. Encircling his arms around her waist he lifted her up from the ground spinning around at such a speed they were nothing, but colors. With a_ squeal _, she began, but that soon turned into laughter as the wind caused by his speed blew her hair around. Her laugh was soft and a little off. Small snorts escaped her lips but try as she might she couldn't stop them and she didn't want to. Her laughter was contagious. It caused a few chuckles to leave the boy's own mouth who immediately started to repress it. Deciding she had enough he stopped completely. Giving her no time to adjust he let her go. Only for her to fall forward. Landing in a small patch of flowers with a thud. She desperately tried to calm her racing heart. Pushing herself up slowly she breathed in deeply before breathing was labored, her chest rising and falling_ in _an uneven rhythm._

 _Whispering hoarsely she said, "You_ jerk.. _I_ thi _-think I'm going to hurl." Moving towards the girl he slowly lowered himself to her height. "What's the matter Sakura...I thought you could take anything."_

 _"I didn't say that. I'm going to punch you. Sharanoo!"_

 _Her aim was lousy. Her eyes_ half lidded _. Her hit landed on his chest causing the boy to slowly reach for it. As he curled his fingers around her hand he pulled her closer. Let his body mold against hers. Lifting her up he cradled her to his chest. Keeping his hold on her_ strong _as he raised his eyes to the moon in the sky. Then without any word he stood. Softly whispering words none could not hear into her ear. He continued on his way, but not without glancing back and mouthing the words: I know. Before disappearing entirely into the black background._

 _As he walked under the shade the trees provided, the girl within his arms slightly trembled at the cold she felt. Running his right hand along her arm he whispered, "We're almost there."_

 _Nodding she moved against him despite his soft sounds of protest. As her arms circled his neck she moved her legs to his waist. Letting her hands softly pull the hair at the back of his head she nudged his head. The soft moan escaping his lips only encouraged her to continue playing with his hair. As his arms moved under her tush. He let his head remain on top of her shoulder as he gently squeezed her legs. Respondíng she tightened her hold_ on _his waist. Her soft sigh of content matched his as they slowly continued on._

 _As they entered a clearing with a lake. He headed towards the water. Stopping a foot away he gently lowered her to the ground. Groaning at the lack of warmth Sakura tightened her hold on him. As she dug her fingers into his back she pulled him closer. Not once did her hold on him falter. Following her he let his body_ hovering _above hers as her back lied against the cool grass. Tucking her pink curls behind her ear he let his thumb brush softly against her lips as he gently pulled himself back from her personal space. "Are you always this clingy?"_

 _"No. It's just...your so warm."_

 _"Warm?"_

 _"I feel safe with you..."_

 _"Hn.."_

As the memory faded the sight of the Hokage tower came into view. Smiling I picked up my pace. I'll figure you out Sasuke.

I will and I'll find out why you're acting the way you are. What does she mean to you?

* * *

 _Grabbing her hand with his own Sasuke found himself giving a small tug at her hand. Soon he was face to face with her. Looking at her seriously he whispered, 'You're beautiful, caring, smart, understanding, and innocent. Never think less of yourself. If I had to pick someone, I'd pick you.'_

 _With that he found himself staring deeply into her eyes as their breathing fell in sync. Despite the lack of light the boy found himself liking the light the fireflies provided. It highlighted her face nicely. It gave her eyes that look of innocence but the amount of love she demonstrated stole his breath away. At least he believed it was love. Wordlessly he leaned slightly forward ignoring the nagging voice in the back of his mind as she impatiently brought them closer as she tugged at his shirt. He let her. He wanted this. He wanted her. It's wrong._

 _His hands twitched at the base of her back. Raising her arms up she locked her arms around his neck causing their chest to flush gently as their chests rose up against one another with each breath. The small puffs of her breathing on his lips stopped any doubt he had as he brushed his lips against hers softly before pulling back. Seeing her eyes filling with need and desire was all he needed to see as he wordlessly smashed his lips onto hers. Ignoring her gasp he found himself pushing her down onto the grass as he continued moving his lips aggressively against hers. Her whimpers muffled against his lips as sounds of pleasure began to rise. Pulling back he squeezed her waist with his left hand as his right reached up and braced the back of her neck as they continued to battle for dominance. Pulling her impossibly closer he softly licked her lower lip. Opening her mouth she shivered as he blew into her mouth. His essence, his very being began to touch every part of her body as the air of his lungs filled her. His breath was soft and cool._

 _Moving to her lower lip he softly pulled it into his own gasp that managed to escape her lips caused her to part her lips once more as she softly blew back some air into him as pushed against his lips. Lowering himself against her form he began sucking and biting her lower lip with much more force. The gasps and moans she let out only fueled him further. Letting his tongue roam every inch of her as she roamed his. They continued to grasp and hold onto one another. The feeling of her fingers digging into the skin of his back urged him further. Groaning he found himself losing control as he parted their lips and began kissing and sucking the skin on the base of her neck. As Sakura's hands roamed through his hair with each tug he could no longer deny this is what he wanted. He wanted her, and only her._

 _Forever. Even if that forever was short. Short and bittersweet. So without a thought he pulled away and brought his teeth down onto the skin that connected her neck and shoulder breaking it with a slight amount of pressure. With that he began sucking the blood that flowed through her veins greedily. He took as much as he could without endangering her but he didn't want to stop. Her blood was sweet and addicting. He marked her. At that moment he didn't realize the consequences of his actions and if he did he didn't seem to care._

 _Her scream that followed after brought him out of his senses but no matter how much he tried to deny it he loved the way the black ink displayed she was taken. It wasn't done. The ritual would never be complete unless she took his blood but for now it was there. Not permanent but it existed. Blood sharing isn't just for vampires and werewolves, but that doesn't mean she's you mate after. Their a ritual Sasuke._

 _Licking his lips he slowly opened his eyes once more. Looking at her wide and terrified eyes, he let his eyes bleed blood red. In hopes that by erasing her memory he could not only buy himself some time to find a way to explain himself but to buy her some time to save her from what was to come. Whispering his apology, "I'm sorry."_

 _He failed to realize her desire to remember. She wasn't afraid of him, she wanted him but she was afraid of her desire to remain by his side. She wanted to understand, but she wouldn't get that option, unless she remembered or he let her remember. Or if he finally came up with an answer worth giving._

* * *

 **Sasuke's P.O.V**

Upon awakening everything felt slightly different. The dream I had, could be nothing more than a nightmare I reasoned. It had to be. I was worried about her. As I continued with my morning routine I didn't fail to notice the white circle inked on my wrist. Brushing my fingers over it I looked into the mirror to look at the curse mark on my neck. _Hers should be there._ Quickly I wrapped both of my wrists before placing my arm warmers over her mark and the bandages. _Father can't know. If he were to see it...what would I say? Nothing would help me. Not after what I did once the lights went out in my house. But how did she remember? Or was it my essence that pushed her to mark me? To complete the ritual._ Pulling my chokuto I strapped it to my back. Storing my gear into the bag on my back I turned towards the door. _Now I have to tell her what I am._ The sun was slowly rising. _I'm not completely human because I'm not. I'm a dark angel without my trademark. My white wings look like an angels. Could I say that. That I'm an angel instead of a child from hell. But I'd be lying wouldn't I? And partners don't lie to one another. Yet I look like the part. I look like an angel but I'm far from it._ Pulling my door open I began to descend down the stairs. _But I have to tonight._

 _Five in the morning that's when our debrief starts._

 _Can't be late now. That would cause suspicion._ Flickering through my hand seals I teleported away.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Can't wait until the next chapter. I already know what I'm planning to do. Something happened before Sasuke's nightmare! What Itachi found out doesn't come out until a while or after the next chapter. Who knows. I also included some of the major things from before and added some details to it. There's more in the next chapter. Thanks, for reading.


End file.
